The fall
by frost019
Summary: Cuándo tus prioridades se ponen en perspectiva...Supercorp
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí traigo una nueva historia Supercorp conmigo, espero que me acompañen en este viaje. Todos los errores son míos, háganme saber lo que piensan y a disfrutarlo. Besos.

Descargo de personalidad: Así que "No poseo derecho alguno sobre el show o personajes, sólo de la historia que se forma en mi cabeza y que tiene perfecto sentido en ella y en todo aquel que desea compartirla conmigo"

Capítulo I

Advertencia: violencia física, emocional.

Lena Kieran Luthor, tan inocente, tan ingenua.

Kara Danvers era Supergirl

Supergirl era Kara Danvers

Kara Danvers no era Kara Danvers

Kara "su Kara" era Kara Zorel de la "Gran Casa de El"

Pero Kara fue adoptada en la tierra por Los Danvers

Así que talvez, sí era Kara Danvers

Lena había estado tan nublada, su visión tan comprometida para no darse cuenta de aquello esencial.

Lena ahora en su terraza de su pent-house rememorando el día que había tenido, ella en el edificio más alto en National City, sintiéndose en primer lugar, enojada, traicionada, con ira y luego muy imbécil, muy avergonzada, sumamente triste, con una copa de Whiskey rellenada hasta el tope.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que Kara era Supergirl y viceversa?

¿Por qué su juicio estuvo tan comprometido con aquello?

Y su hermano…

Tenía que ser su hermano, el que le dijera eso¡

Su propio hermano, quién no se había dado cuenta que Superman era Clark Kent, pero sí que Kara era Supergirl, solo por el único placer de joderla. De meterse en su cabeza, de minimizarla y de ganar en ese absurdo juego de competencia que habían iniciado de niños.

Hermano que ella posiblemente había matado de dos disparos.

Hermano que fue cremado, colocado en una urna y portada por ella, colocado en la urna familiar de los Luthor para gran diversión y comidilla de los medios. Quienes decían que sólo faltaba Lilian Luthor, gran ausente, y ella misma.

Entierro al que fue sola, sin Lilian Luthor, sin Kara, sin nadie.

Un mega villano atacaba la otra parte de la ciudad, Supergirl estaba allá con todos los superamigos.

El entierro fue muy sobrio, y elegante. El cura, la seguridad de la cripta familiar y ella, nadie más

Ni siquiera el cura hubiera ido, si ella no hubiera prometido una suma inmensa cómo donación a la iglesia y talleres. Y pues la seguridad, era su trabajo.

\- Ahora estás en un campo santo ¿apuesto que te estás retorciendo? – le dijo ella a la urna de su hermano, antes de ser colocado en la cripta familiar. Muy protegida desde fuera, ya que era muy vandalizada, en ciertas temporadas.

Ese día lloviznaba, ella había contratado seguridad por primera vez en sus muchos años siendo un Luthor que tiene exposición frecuente con los medios.

Le gustaba sentirse la mujer más poderosa del mundo, titulo que también le había quitado Kara ahora, pero el verse acosada por tanto periodista y personas que simplemente odiaban a su familia, la hacía sentirse muy incómoda.

En momentos como este, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención ya que todos gritaban improperios contra ella, algunos le deseaban la muerte, sin conocerla. No importa todo el bien que venía haciendo por años y años.

Una sola foto en la que aparecía ella discutiendo con su hermano, colapsó la red.

Una sola foto, por lo que ahora sería juzgada. Por nada más y nadie menos que Maguie Sawyer, por el último intento de su hermano en acabar con los extraterrestres.

Ella enterró a su hermano, ese 29 de febrero de un año bisiesto, en un día lluvioso.

\- Fecha imposible para olvidarla – se dijo a sí misma.

Y así entre tanto fantoche, ella se alejó en su limosina, canceló todas las citas que tenía ese día en LCorp, les dio el día libre a todos, cosa que confundió a todos, y a muchos de ellos le preocupó su cordura, ya que Lena Luthor no era más que puro trabajo de amanecida hasta altas horas de la noche.

Con una copa de Whiskey en su sistema rememoró todas las veces que Kara intento no ser Supergirl frente a ella, y todas las excusas que le dio también.

\- Volé en un autobús, puff

Lena se recriminaba el ser tan imbécil, tan ingenua.

Siempre eligiendo lo mejor en la otra persona, tal cuál le pasó con Rhea cuándo cayo y de bruces sólo por un poco de validación.

Y ahora su mamá le había dicho "Te amo", cuán grande mentira había ahí o que complot se estaba cocinando.

Ella no podía con eso, en este momento.

Ella se sentía cómo una real pieza de mierda, y por mucho, por mucho que deseaba tomar su peso en alcohol para olvidarse de ello, eso no pasaría, ella lo sabía, se levantaría el día siguiente sintiéndose aún mucho peor y con todas las mentiras viniendo en cola.

Ella odiaba las mentiras a muerte.

Desde la más pequeña hasta la grandísima en la que estaba envuelta ahora.

Su primera mentira inicio con "Vas a un hogar dónde habrá mucho amor" y eso fue a los cuatro años, cuándo la dieron en adopción, a la familia Luthor.

Mucho había pasado desde allí.

Kara aún no sabía que ella sabía, tal vez nunca se lo diría, el rencor y la ira que tenía iba creciendo en demasía dentro de ella al igual que el hecho de ser burlada, de ser humillada, el sólo escuchar el término "superamigos" ahora tenía sentido en su cabeza, demasiada, y deseaba acabar con todo.

Ella desde ya repudiaba el término "superamigos".

Ella estaba por su segundo vaso de whiskey rebosando y aún podía sentir toda la abrumadora lógica en ella.

Tenía demasiados cuestionamientos en la cabeza:

\- ¿Kara la había vigilado desde el día D?

\- ¿Su grupo de amigos, realmente era su grupo de amigos?, ya que ellos sabían y ella no.

\- Incluso cuándo James fue su novio, y no le dijo nada y Supergirl aka Kara le pidió que la espiara.

\- Carajo, todo está tan mal ¡ – se gritó a sí misma.

A punto de perder su lucidez por tanto alcohol, tipeo varias directivas en su Tablet, un poco emotiva y un tanto muy enojada también, se las mandó a Sam para que sean ejecutadas de inmediato.

Y luego tomó otro vaso y otro vaso, hasta vaciar una botella y media de Whiskey.

Poco y nada le importaba que por ahí hubiera prensa que pudiera tomarle foto o un video.

Y entre tantas decisiones erróneas que se toman la estar ebrio, ella pudo tomar posiblemente la peor.

Ella quiso llamar a Kara, pero se equivocó y llamó a Maguie Sawyer cayendo en el buzón de voz, le dijo un pedazo de su mente en su idioma irlandés y media borracha, algo ininteligible.

Luego tiró el celular que cayó por pedazos en alguna esquina y cogió el dispositivo que ella había diseñado pero que nunca había probado todavía, ya que sucedió toda la tragedia (con su hermano y la casi exterminación de los extraterrestres), de efecto semejante a lo que hace Jhon, el de borrar su mente.

Hasta que punto, no se sabe.

Ella lo probaría en ella.

Es así cómo midiendo muy mal y a unos pasos del tragaluz, activó el dispositivo, produciendo una intensa luz que la hizo cerrar los ojos y tropezarse hacia atrás.

Cayendo hacia el tragaluz, rompiéndolo, cayendo, un piso tras otro, tras otro, tras otro, tras otro y así hasta llegar al segundo piso.

Con un grito ensordecedor que hizo estragos en todos los que estaban en el edificio.

Hasta escucharse varios "crack" y luego nada.

El silencio, fue posiblemente lo peor que escucharon.

Con la única razón de que este viva, ya sea por el alcohol que hizo que su cuerpo no se tense, o por el material con el que ella misma había diseñado ese edificio y sobre todo las medidas de seguridad, usando no los típicos materiales sino unos de su invención.

Es así que ella cayó 73 pisos por el tragaluz estancándose en el tragaluz del segundo piso, junto a los restos de los anteriores pisos, sufriendo muchas heridas y fracturas, pero no la muerte cómo hubiera sido en caso de que tocara el primer piso, o el suelo o se tratara de otro edificio.

…

En la casa Danvers…

Kara estaba con Alex, James, Winn y Jhon en su noche de superamigos, jugando damas, tomando un par de copas, esperando a que lleguen Maguie y Lena.

\- Estoy muy nerviosa Ale, y si Lena no me acepta – decía una muy preocupada Kara hacia su hermana queriendo evidentemente contarle su secreto esa noche.

Y antes de que Alex pueda contestarle, sonó su celular y el de Jhon, y el de Winn, todos a la vez.

\- Prende el televisor ¡ gritaba Maguie

\- ¿Qué canal? – preguntó ella preocupada

\- Cualquiera, préndelo ya¡ - gritó antes de cortar.

Y todos se quedaron estupefactos…

Mucho se decía en la noticia, habían hechos correctos, había mucha desinformación también. Mucha expectativa.

Lo primordial…

Entrevistador: Agente Sawyer puede decirnos ¿qué pasó aquí?

Agente Sawyer: La ciudadana identificada cómo Lena Kieran Luthor aparentemente ha caído desde el último tragaluz, 73 pisos, cayendo hacia el segundo. Actualmente estamos tratando de salvar su vida, eso es todo. – dijo antes de irse presurosa.

Kara desapareció en un instante cómo Supergirl, acudiendo a la escena.

Todos en esa reunión también, para ayudar como integrantes de la DEO y por ser un personaje de gran perfil, y sobretodo su mejor amiga.

Supergirl la quería sacar a la de ya.

Maguie insistía en que se tenía que hacer muy lento, tener mucho cuidado por la posición de su columna vertebral y su cuello. Cualquier movimiento en falso, podría dejarla paralítica o matarla.

A la escena llegó también Sam, que para sorpresa de todos era su contacto de emergencia por si pasaba x cosas cómo la que ocurrió.

Ella insistió en su traslado al Luthor Hospital al último piso, un área aislada con gran tecnología, área designada para su cuidado

Esto fue debate con Alex, quién quería llevarla al DEO.

\- Ella preferiría morir, antes de pisar nuevamente al DEO – dijo contundente Sam

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – preguntó Alex muy descolocada.

\- Chicas, que no se peleen, que ella esté estable y luego vemos los papeleos – intervino Maguie.

Lena Kieran Luthor fue rescatada 45minutos después, entablillada debidamente, sobre todo ponerle un cuello ortopédico, y cuándo los doctores quisieron llevarla en ambulancia, Supergirl insistió en que la pusieran encima de ella, sobre su tablilla la arropó con su capa estilo burrito y la llevó lo más rápido que pudo y tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos ya que la insistencia en que había hemorragias múltiples internas, asustó demasiado a Kara.

Quién al dejarla en la camilla hacia el quirófano, con sus rayos X pudo ver que internamente casi todo estaba roto, desde la pelvis, pierna, brazos, su cráneo.

\- Carajo Lee – dijo ella entre sollozos, llevándose ambos brazos hacia su cabeza.

Doctores de primer nivel llegaron a verla, incluida Lilian Luthor que por primera vez ignoró a todos los superamigos y a Kara que ya estaba cambiada.

\- Lo primero es mi hija, no te equivoques, remedo de extraterrestre – dijo sin malicia y muy preocupada por el estado de su hija.

Eliza Danvers llegó también a ayudar quién entró con Lilian a sala de operaciones al ser ambas eminencias en lo suyo.

Y así, se inició las 15 horas que duraría la operación, las cuales serían las horas más largas de su vida.

Entre presiones de Snaper que quería saber si había sido intento de suicidio, accidente, ataque.

La prensa tenía un festín, entre sus manos.

Ayer la muerte de un Luthor, hoy posiblemente otro, y la matriarca de todo ¿Lilian Luthor? Qué estaba pasando en esa retorcida familia.

Videos de algunos usuarios anónimos estaban siendo subidos a la red.

Supergirl a regañadientes se fue a investigar junto a Maguie y a Alex, que no podían hacer nada en esa sala.

Sam se quedó con Lena en actitud muy protectora. Alex sabía que estaba pasando algo, pero no sabía qué, luego ella investigaría.

…

Lo primero, pensó Kara, proteger la integridad de Lena.

Ella se bajó las centrales eléctricas cercanas a las agencias de noticias par ganar algo de tiempo y no se hable "mierda" de "su Lee".

Tanto era su desazón que no lograba controlarse. Alex le pidió que vuelva al hospital ya que no estaba siendo de ayuda.

…

Ya casi media noche, Alex, junto a Maguie se sentaron junto a Kara, a todos los superamigos y a Sam en una sala adjunta a compartir lo que habían recabado hasta el momento.

Se mostraron videos, y todo lo que encontraron.

Winn trabajó sobre el teléfono roto de Lena.

Jhon sobre el dispositivo encontrado, que aún no sabían que era.

Kara medio atendía a lo que pasaba ya que su atención estaba en el sonido de corazón de Lena y en su respiración.

La DEO trajo tecnología extraterrestre y así Alex entró también a operación.

Se necesitaron muchas unidades de Sangre, Sam y Maguie dieron varias unidades.

Ruby la hija de Sam se encontraba dormida en el sofá incapaz de alejarse de su mamá y de su tía Lena.

Y ya sólo para las 10 am, del día siguiente, se pudo obtener una respuesta.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Lilian salió mirando dagas a Kara pensando en que seguramente ella tenía algo que ver, para luego alejarse. Y tan lejos de eso, no estaba.

Eliza salió luego, muy agotada, a decirle las noticias que la mayoría deseaba escuchar.

\- Mamá qué pasa – preguntó Kara muy preocupada.

Ella insistió en que todo se sienten para comunicarse.

\- En la buena noticia, ella está viva – provocando un suspiro colectivo – ella cayó 73 pisos por el tragaluz impactando en todos, no mentiré amor – cogiendo la mano de Kara – al llegar tenía todo roto, muchas hemorragias internas, un nivel de alcohol altísimo, que firmemente creo que ayudó a su caída, a relajar su cuerpo, sino estaría muerta, pero que también complicó su situación, por el exceso de toxinas. Tiene traumatismos cerebrales múltiples y ahora está en un coma autoimpuesto de tres a cinco días para ayudar a su cuerpo a sanar.

Usamos, tecnología extraterrestre, y, aun así, este es el mejor resultado que obtuvimos. Ella está viva de milagro. Y sólo cuándo despierte sabremos que tan bien, está su mente.

Eliza le dio un sentido abrazo a su hija Kara sabiendo que era la más afectada y luego se fue a la sala de reuniones a comer un poco junto a Lilian y otros médicos que se preocupaban mucho por su estado.

\- ¿Y entonces qué pasó? – preguntó Kara a Maguie, Alex, Winn, cualquiera que le diera respuestas.

\- Pasaste tú – dijo Sam con ira hacia ella

\- ¿De qué hablas? – se metió Alex empujando a Kara que hizo el amague de pararse.

\- Supergirl, grandiosa Supergirl, ¿cuándo coño pensabas decírselo, decírmelo? Por el amor a Dios, te dejo cerca a mi hija, lo mínimo que esperaba es "hey soy Supergirl y estoy rodeada de mucho peligro, siempre" – preguntó enojada y lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Eso es de ella a contar, ¿y tú cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó Alex metiéndose. Maguie cogió su mano.

El shock fue grande ya que ni Sam, ni Lena sabían lo de Supergirl. Y ahora todos los superamigos también tenían cara de culpa.

\- ¿Los superamigos? Una mierda, eso es lo que son, una mierda – dijo con la voz en alto Sam.

\- Por favor, bajen la voz, Ruby está durmiendo allí – señaló Winn.

\- Contigo es con quien quiero hablar, párate de una puta vez, kara – pechó Sam a Kara quién se paró a enfrentar lo que venga.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Sam?, si siempre hemos estado bien ¿por qué tanta ira? – preguntó ella descolocada.

\- Porqué tú, pedazo de mierda – con el dedo señalando a Kara y con Alex que le quería saltar, si no fuera que estaba sujetada por Maguie.

\- Sin insultos – intervino Maguie – sólo los hechos ok. Todos somos adultos aquí.

\- Ok, muy bien hechos – dijo Sam pasándose las manos por la cabeza – Lena mató a Lex por ti, para protegerte – dijo mirando a Kara, quién no tenía idea de esto - Lex le dijo a Lena que eres Supergirl – y con eso se le fue el color de la cara a Kara y a varios – ajam, eso mismo. Lena estaba demasiada tomada y se cayó por el tragaluz.

El dispositivo, que tenía en las manos, el que se encontró en la azotea, era algo que estábamos probando.

\- ¿Qué hace? – preguntó Winn qué era el único al que le salía la voz.

\- Y a ti, qué te importa – contestó borde – desde ya LCorp deja de colaborar con el DEO y toda su parafernalia.

\- ¿Puedes tomar esas medidas? – preguntó Maguie.

\- Soy vicepresidenta y verás – enseñándole su Tablet – que todas las directivas de Lena están aquí. Te ayudaré en lo que sea, pero primero pasa por los abogados.

Que tanta desinformación, tantos "superamigos", ese término, me da asco.

Desde ahora, tratarás con el buffet de abogados para lo que necesiten – dijo cansada y ninguno de ustedes se acercaran a mi hija, hasta nuevo aviso.

Y con eso, ella y Ruby se retiraron a la casa, sólo para cambiarse y volver.

Kara sabía que Sam estaba siendo sobreprotectora, tal cual se tratara de Ruby. Por eso tanto sentimiento.

Ella rompió a llorar, Alex la cobijo, junto a Maguie y el resto salieron, dándoles cierto grado de privacidad.

\- Kar la puedes escuchar, sabes que ella está respirando, que su corazón está bien ¿verdad? – preguntó Maguie suavemente y Kara asintió sin confiar en sus palabras.

\- Eso es lo importante Kar – dijo Ale abrazándola muy fuerte.

\- Pero Ale, y todo lo que pasó – dijo entre sollozos.

\- Amor – dijo Ale abrazándola desde atrás, mientras Maguie le cogía las manos – cada uno de nosotros somos dueños de nuestros actos. Que ha hecho mella en ella la noticia, sí. Todo apunta a un accidente, uno terrible, amor.

\- Pero mi amor – continuó Maguie – si tu corazón está en el lugar exacto, todo irá bien. Podrás explicarle, podrás crear este amor tan bonito. Porque corazón, un amor tan bonito, cómo el suyo no pasa desapercibido, eso te lo juro.

\- Ahora ve con tu chica – Maguie en broma empujó a Kara – te estaremos esperando justo aquí, pequeña Kar.

Y Kara fue en busca de su Lee.

Afuera Maguie empezó a sollozar un poco junto a Ale que le causó sorpresa.

\- Eh bebé tranquila mi amor – dijo dándole un abrazo.

\- Ayy Ale, la hubieras visto, estaba hecha mierda, te amo mucho bebé, jamás quiero que te pase algo así – muy emotiva Maguie.

\- Tranquila mi amor, te amo, te tengo, no te voy a dejar bebe.

\- Te amo Ale, demasiado – sellando aquello con un beso muy tierno.

\- Juntas resolveremos todo, ok – pidió Alex y Maguie asintió – que Kar nos va a necesitar y mucho.

Kara entró al cuarto dónde estaba su Lee, llena de cables.

Ella usó su visión de rayos "X" para ver que no había hemorragias, que todo estaba en su lugar, y que iba a sanar.

Su bebé, estaría bien, su gran amor. Ese era la única opción que tenía.

Y sólo la idea de que su Lee podía haber estado tan perturbada que pasó todo eso, la torturaba y horrores.

\- Necesito hablar contigo, necesito oír tu voz Lee – le suplicó, sabiendo que no iba a contestarle.

\- Voy a quedarme aquí, todos los días un pelín, todos los días, mi Lee hasta que despiertes y hablemos mi bella dama, es una promesa – dijo con su palma sobre su corazón.

Y con eso, se secó las lágrimas y se fue a ver a su hermana y Maguie al otro salón de reunión dónde estaban todos sus amigos, y a ver que pasa.

Kara se sentó de golpe atenta a todo lo que se decía, y a sobre todo a hacer la cosa esa para Snaper, para cuidar del nombre de su Lee.

\- Y bueno, todo esto es un accidente a todas luces – dijo Maguie – tomada, distraída y se cayó, ya está. De intento de suicidio, nada de eso. Hay un video que lo confirma.

\- Quiero verlo porfa – pidió Kara y Winn.

Y los que estaban en esa sala; Alex, Kara, Maguie y Winn ya que James estaba en el periódico cubriendo a Kara, se pusieron a ver el video.

Ahí, se mostraba a Lena caminando por la azotea, tomando y tomando, insultándose, rememorando a su hermano, a Kara…

(Y Kara sintiéndose cada vez peor)

(Las mentiras, tienen cola corta, siempre, terminan mal)

…insultando a Supergirl, hablando por teléfono, que luego Maguie mostraría que sería por ella, cosas initinegibles. Y luego este dispositivo con el que estaba jugando que le dio un fogonazo de luz al rostro, haciendo que se le caiga y tropecé hacia atrás cayendo…

\- Corta, corta el video, que no puedo ver más – dijo Kara caminando de un lado a otro.

\- Pero ¿qué es ese dispositivo? – preguntó Winn.

\- Eso lo sabe Sam, creo que es hora de visitarla en LCorp

\- Pues a que no es necesario, estoy aquí – dijo Sam

\- ¿Qué es y qué hace? – preguntó Kara seria e igualmente seria Sam contestó – un prototipo de algo que estamos probando, su efecto lo sabré cuándo Lena despierte.

\- ¿Me estás probando? – dijo Kara

\- Pues a darle cariño, debería llamarte Kara o Supergirl ¿de que vas? – Sam

\- Eh vale, vale, todos, tranquilas – puso orden Maguie – aquí lo importante es Lena.

\- ¿Ese dispositivo es peligroso? – preguntó Alex

\- Lo sabré cuándo Lena se recupere, pero de estar lista, debería ayudarle y a mil – dijo Sam, mirando a Kara.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Kara preguntó.

Un duelo de mirada después…

Todos a sus lugares…

Sam a LCorp

Kara al lado de Lena con el archivo enviado a James para defender el buen nombre de Lena.

Winn y Alex a la DEO

Maguie in situ, siguiendo u investigación.

ELIZA y LILIAN haciendo el mejor de sus esfuerzos para con Lena.

Kara decidió envolver a su Lee con su capa burrito, ya que ella al cubrirla, brillaba envolviéndola en una especie de capullo, que esperaba que hiciera bien a su Lee.

Lilian no se opuso, porque algo de tecnología kriptoniana había allí.

Ella podía superar su odio por Supergirl siempre que se tratara de su única hija por ahora.

…

Así fue que pasó tres días, Kara haciendo malabares en el trabajo para que no la despidan, Jhon cubriéndola en su trabajo cómo Supergirl y los demás en lo suyo.

Sam insistiendo en la sobreprotección del dispositivo, a fin de que no se sabía bien su mecánica ya que Lena era la genia en invenciones y negocios y ella solamente en negocios.

A los tres días, las especulaciones en la prensa habían ido por el techo, gente festejaba su posible muerte. Ellos tenían un concepto muy errado acerca de su vida y de su actuar, de la hermosa persona que era por dentro.

Sam había puesto en orden, todas las directivas de Lena, ordenando decisiones que sorprendieron a muchos.

En primera, CatCo fue vendida por 1.5 billones de dólares a Andrea Rojas, la implacable Andrea Rojas. Complicándole mucho la carrera a Kara, por tener otros modos de dirigir y de lo que deseaba de la empresa, James renunció.

En segunda: LCorp cesó las comunicaciones con la DEO, todo el apoyo, y puso de frente a un sólido grupo de buffet de abogados a luchar con la burocracia.

En fin, complicaciones, varias y múltiples.

LCorp se estaba haciendo más privada y más enigmática.

Y En tercero: el nivel de experimentación se intensificaría, pero esto debería esperar a Lena quién era la única que quería dirigir y llevar esto a un nuevo nivel, sin involucrar a más personas.

La investigación de Maguie hacia el incidente Lex-Lena seguía en pie, muy en pie. Y a la vez muy difícil ya que Lex estaba muerto, no se podía investigar por ahí, más los rastros invisibles que había dejado y que no se podían investigar sin Lena.

Y Lena que estaba en muy complicada situación y enfrentarse a LCorp era un bloqueo total.

Difícil situación, era la subestimación del siglo.

Pufff

\- Sabes después de todo, admiro mucho a Sam – dijo Maguie a Alex en la sala de espera.

\- ¿Cómo así amor?

\- Pues eso, que va a por todas por Lena, eso es lealtad y de la más pura. Es muy bello

\- Aunque está complicando muchas las cosas

\- Pues sí. Sólo a esperar a Lena.

Kara estaba en el cuarto de su Lee, ella veía a su bebé, envuelta en esa capa que brillaba y brillaba.

Ella tenía sentimientos cruzados por su Lee, primero quiso ser su amiga, la admiraba mucho, luego su incondicional, luego su amor y de pronto, todo lo que ella quisiera, todo lo que ella le permitiera ser.

Y luego le venían esas cosas a la mente, todo lo que había dicho Sam, el video de la caída de Lena, lo inmensamente triste que lucía, ella había hecho eso y eso la mataba.

Ella estaba muy llorosa, cuándo al coger la mano de Lena, sintió su agarre, sintió que ella le agarraba el dedo. Y eso fue enorme, ella gritó mucho y llamó a Eliza y a Lilian explicándole que había pasado.

Ellas checaron todo, desde lo más básico, hasta lo más trivial sobre su bebé Lena.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó esperanzada Kara

\- Es un espasmo – dijo Lilian

\- ¿Uno bueno? – preguntó ella muy esperanzada a lo que Lilian volteó los ojos y salió del cuarto.

\- Es un espasmo amor, es algo involuntario bebé – le explicó Eliza a su kara.

\- ¿Pero es algo bueno?

\- Algo bueno, mi amor – decidió dejarle ganar esta batalla a su nena - Ahora iré a por un café, ¿te traigo algo? – le consultó y Kara negó.

Con Eliza fuera del cuarto…

\- Sé que es algo bueno Lee, estoy segura. Ya despierta bebé, cuando estés despierta, puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras, yo acepto todo bebé – y con eso le dio un dulce beso, muy tierno en sus labios, creyendo ver el atisbo de una sonrisa en ella.

Así Kara le hizo un chequeo de rayos x para confirmarse que nada se estaba derramando, al igual que una hemorragia o un edema.

Y todo confirmado, todo bien, se puso a hacer su trabajo en su laptop.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Ya habían pasado, cinco días y Kara estaba esperando que su Lee se despertara en cualquier momento.

Su capa, aka su mantita en la que la había envuelto su madre al enviarla en la nave que la traería a la Tierra, seguía envuelta en su Lee, esperando pudiera ayudarla.

Y ella sentada en una esquina, con su laptop intentando avanzar trabajos para Andrea Rojas, que era una mujer implacable, que se la ponía muy difícil.

Lena parpadeó un poco y Kara notó que el ritmo de su corazón había cambiado, ella estaba empezando a despertar.

\- Oh Rao, que hago – se dijo a sí misma y Lena muy confundida y adolorida cogió la mano de Kara en un instinto natural de alguien familiar. Con el único dedito que no estaba roto.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda, Lee déjame pedir ayuda – le dijo, pero ella no la soltaba así que Kara gritó por ayuda alterando a la gente en todo el piso.

Los doctores acudieron a verla, entre ellos Eliza y Lilian.

Lena tenía múltiples rasguños y cortes en su carita.

\- Oh mi bebé – dijo con cariño y amor Lilian, asustando a Lena por esta ahí junto a ella.

\- Eh mi pequeña, tranquila, estás en un hospital y Lilian está en un grupo de médicos que te estamos ayudando a sanar mi amor – dijo Eliza dándole un poco de paz a Lena.

Y Lena que por más que comprobó que ese estúpido dispositivo no había hecho nada para borrar su memoria y ella seguía muy enojada con Kara. También tenía demasiado miedo por toda esa situación y Kara era su único puente a tierra y quién si le había mentido y en varias ocasiones, nunca había querido su mal, siempre buscó protegerla.

Eso hizo el click para que ella no quiera soltar a Kara para nada, y pues Kara más feliz imposible. Sabía que había demasiadas cosas que tratar con su Lee, pero aún así, habría tiempo.

\- Oh mi amor – volvió a repetir Lilian, al ver la carita de su hija – tienes muchos cortes mi amor, ¿sabes qué te pasó, te acuerdas?

Lena negó con la cabeza dando un atisbo de dolor que llevó a Kara a darle un beso en su sien que fue bien recibido por Lena.

\- Bueno a los hechos entonces, ¿estás completamente consciente y quieres saber qué te ha pasado?, parpadea una vez para sí, y dos para no - al ver que el negar le causaba mucho dolor y recurriendo al lado científico de su hija.

Lena dijo que sí, al pestañar una sola vez.

\- Ok mi amor, te rompiste casi todo – y Lena hizo grandes sus ojitos al sorprenderse mucho - mi pequeña, hay videos y cientos de grabaciones por ahí, y pues bueno tienes "superamigos" que tratan de manejar la situación – dijo con sarcasmo.

Kara y Eliza, junto a los otros doctores se miraban cómo diciendo si esa escena era en serio o no, ya que ellos buscaban tener el mayor tacto posible con sus pacientes. Pero después de todo se trataba de una Luthor.

Y Lena bufó por el término "superamigos" que, desde antes, trataba de eliminarlo de su léxico, cómo odiaba ese término, sólo hacía alusión a cuánta gente se había burlado de ella. Kara se dio cuenta de cuánto dolor emocional tenía su Lena y ella tenía gran parte en ello, eso la hacía sentir cómo mierda.

\- Ok Lilian, creo que mejor sigo desde ahí– retomó Eliza – mi pequeña, estabas un tanto alcoholizada, tropezaste y caíste 73 pisos a través de un tragaluz. Por ser tu edificio, por haberlo construido con materiales de tu invención, por tus medidas de seguridad, estás viva, pero con varios huesos rotos.

\- Cua, qué – intentó preguntar ella y no pudo ya que también tenía la mandíbula rota.

\- Haber la lista Srta. Luthor, Dr. Jhonson, formalismos aquí y allá – haciendo ademanes – pelvis rota, ambos fémures rotos, tobillo derecho roto, costillas del lado derecho rotas, te salvaste ahí de pulverizarlas, brazos rotos, mandíbula rota, ligero agrietamiento del cráneo, múltiples traumatismos cerebrales, lesiones de cuello, dislocación de hombro izquierdo, no te preocupes te lo pusimos en su lugar. Te salvaste de la uña de tener una lesión en la columna permanentemente. Órganos internos magullados, estamos evaluando un posible trasplante de riñón con el tiempo, estamos evaluando su evolución.

Eso asustó a Lena.

\- Ago san – Lena intentaba, pero no podía hilar oraciones.

\- Algo sano – preguntó Kara por ella y el médico dijo – ese dedito – que actualmente estaba sujetando la mano de Kara.

\- Amor, es mucho por digerir, te dejo con este remedo de extraterrestre – señalando a Kara – Eliza hizo una mueca y salió junto a todos los doctores a darles algo de privacidad.

Fue entonces que Kara se puso muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Lee? – preguntó preocupada mirándola tan cual un ciervo atrapado por faros de luz.

Lena al verla, quiso negarlo, hacerla sufrir, hacerla sentir tanto cómo ella estaba sintiendo, pero las mentiras sólo traen más mentiras, nadie gana.

\- Iii – dijo ella y Kara intentó traducir que Sí, que ella la recordaba, eso la hizo exhalar un suspiro que no sabía que había contenido por mucho tiempo.

Mirándola dijo – e hic borra d mi ment, kmo Jhon

\- ¿Quisiste borrarme de tu mente, al igual que lo hace Jhon? – preguntó ella muy sentida cómo si le hubieran dado un puñetazo directo al corazón.

Lena parpadeó cómo diciendo que sí.

\- ¿Eso hace el dispositivo que tenías en las manos? – preguntó muy culpable.

\- Allò (cómo diciendo que falló)

\- Mierda Lee, mierda – dijo Kara caminando de un lado a otro cómo una leona - ¿me odias? - Preguntó sollozando y con una mano en el pecho.

\- No sé – respondió ella.

Y Kara se echó a llorar y Lena también.

…

Alex, Maguie y Sam entraron al oírlas y Sam las sacó del cuarto quedándose a solas con Lena y Kara se quedó junto a Maguie y a Ale, inconsolable.

\- Lena, bebé por favor cálmate, te va a hacer mal - le pedía Sam en vano.

\- Dele mujo

\- ¿Te duele demasiado bebé?

Lena asintió, quejándose más.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?, ¡morfina?

\- Kar – pidió ella lastimosamente.

…

Y afuera:

Kara lloraba y caminaba a lo leoncito, imitando a Quinn, el leoncito honorario.

Ale trataba de consolarla, pero no podía y a Maguie se le rompía el corazón al verla así.

Hasta que salió Sam y llamó a Kara.

\- Hey Kara, Lena te llama – dijo y ella corrió hacia adentro.

Sam se sentó afuera, impotente de no poder dar ayuda a su mejor amiga y Alex y Maguie con el mismo predicamento, sabiendo que, en esa situación, sólo ambas podían darse apoyo y consuelo.

\- Le voy a patear el culo a tu hermana – dijo Sam

\- Me gustaría que lo intentes – dijo Alex, sin malicia ambas, sólo frustradas de estar en esa situación.

\- Ese dispositivo, era para borrar su memoria ¿cierto? – preguntó Maguie.

\- Yeah, pero no funciono, o lo activó mal, antes de que se rompa, nunca sabremos la verdad de eso.

\- ¿Y porqué alguien quería hacer eso? – preguntó Alex

\- Porque ese alguien, está embebido en demasiado dolor, que no lo puede tolerar. Lástima que no funcionó y se rompió en el primer intento.

\- No es más sano ¿hablar? - Preguntó Alex mirando a Sam.

\- Creo que lo más fácil en tu familia es ocultar todo bajo el sofá – dijo con sarcasmo Sam.

\- Hey, hey, hey, tranquilas, que esto es asunto de ellas – dijo Maguie - Y que indirectamente los ha arrastrado a todos

\- Eso sí – complementó Alex.

\- Todavía quiero patearle el culo a tu hermana.

\- Todavía me gustaría ver que lo intentes – finalizó con una sonrisa y bebiendo su té.

…

Adentro:

Kara estaba secándose las lágrimas cuándo Lena la llamó con su dedito bueno.

\- No odio, noes cómo sentr (no te odio, sólo no sé cómo sentirme contigo) – al menos eso entendió Kara que también asintió ante ello.

\- Te he dejado mi capa para que te cuide, esa era mi mantita cuándo vine a la tierra – eso sorprendió mucho a Lena.

\- ¿Me puedo sentar junto a ti? – preguntó Kara

\- Sube – pidió ella

Y Kara se acomodó junto a Lena tratando de no lastimarla ya que estaba muy enyesada y con muchos cables.

El sentimiento por ambas era demasiado.

Lena seguía sollozando y Kara no podía dejar de llorar.

Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Le dio un beso tierno en los labios, que Lena recibió muy bien.

Kara entonces empezó a cantarle una canción de cuna que le cantaba su madre, tratando de que su Lee durmiera un poco para que pueda sanar y a Lena le gustó mucho también… durmiéndose tiempo después ambas.

Eh incluso Lilian que entró después junto a Eliza, no las separó ya que su hija parecía estar bien, ya tendría ella tiempo para arreglárselas con la extraterrestre.

\- ¿Sabes no sé porqué tu hija lleva una gran "S" en su pecho, símbolo de Satanás? – preguntó Lilian divertida.

\- Es por Supergirl.

\- Es por Satanás, y eso es muy inquietante para alguien que dice ser salvadora.

Eliza no la refutó, sólo se reía de las payasadas de Lilian, algo de amor y cariño había en ella, muy adentro por supuesto, pero ahí, estaba.

…

Cuando Lena se despertó se encontró sola, todavía confundida. Supergirl se había ido a hacer sus labores de superhéroes, y ante ella estaba Alex pasándole sobre ella una especie de máquina que emitía una vibración particular.

\- Hola Lena, esto te ayudará a sanar – dijo, pasándole la máquina sobre su rostro en una especie de barrido – esto ayudará a sanar todas tus heridas para que no se conviertan en cicatrices profundas, las cosa es que sanen todas. Eso es el objetivo. Luego seguiré con el resto de tu cuerpo.

Lena asintió y preguntó - ¿Kar?

\- ¿Kara? – y Lena otra vez volvió a asentir.

\- Está derrotando un supervillano por el centro.

\- Hummm – asintió lentamente Lena, para que no le duela mucho.

\- Lena, yo quería hablar contigo, en realidad – y Lena asintió suavemente – Yo sé que todo este asunto – haciendo ademanes con sus manos – de Supergirl y el dispositivo ese, de nosotros, luce realmente enredado.

Lena atinó a levantar una de sus cejas.

\- Yeah, luce horrendo, pero bueno, sabes, te quiero mucho Lena, tanto cómo a mi hermana, y si no te he contado sobre su secreto es porque es el de ella. ¿Me entiendes, verdad?

Lena dudo ante esto.

\- Te quiero mucho, esa no es una mentira, espero que el tiempo te ayude a sanar, todo lo que necesites. Y espero que me perdones, si me uní a toda esta parafernalia de hacerte daño sin desearlo – lo dijo sinceramente.

Lena tenía una expresión neutral.

Varios años en realidad, hummm, cómo deshacer una realidad de varios años. Esa es la cuestión.

\- ¿Me dejas darte un beso y un abrazo, pequeña niña? – preguntó con amor y Lena asintió.

Y así lo hizo Alex, teniendo mucho cuidado con ella y hacerla sentir amada y un poco reconfortada. Y después Alex siguió con su tarea.

\- Uhh Uhh, me he acordado, Jhon más tarde pasará con tecnología nueva, para ver si eso ayuda a acelerar el proceso.

Lena asintió y luego entró en un profundo sueño dónde de fondo sonaba el CD que le había gravado Kara con la canción de cuna de su madre para que ella no se sintiera sola.

Lena aún estaba muy enojada, pero poco a poco los glaciares en su corazón empezaban a derretirse.

\- Eso era un buen inicio – pensó, antes de dormirse.

…

En un sueño profundo, los crujidos al caer, los sonidos de las cosas rompiéndose, la caída de sus lágrimas al darse cuenta de algo muy profundo en ella.

Muy profundamente, ella pudiese que tuviera sentimientos por Kara, y no sólo de amigos, sino de algo más y por supuesto no de mejores amigos o de super amigos.

Ella desde ya, tanto cómo yo, odio el término "superamigos", es algo tan hipócrita.

Y bueno, puede que Lena esté desarrollando sentimientos profundos hacia Kara Danvers, sentimientos de amor.

Eso le asustaba tanto.

Cómo los sonidos que evocaba en su cabeza, al caer.

Y fue tanto su susto, que Eliza al estar pendiente en su ronda por la tarde, vió cómo se alteraba los latidos de su corazón en la máquina, que tuvo que sedarla. Ya que tenía miedo de que le diera un infarto.

Así de asustada estaba ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo la canción y obra maestra de "EDITH PIAF. Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien" mencionada en este fanfic. Sólo la inmensa cantidad de nostalgia y melancolía aquí mencionada y exteriorizada por mí. Leer con cuidado. Tan sólo el rozar la salud mental, es un tema muy delicado.

No hay peor cosa que la esperanza, te hace creer que puedes, y qué lo harás. Pero cuándo pasa y a la vez no pasa, te das cuenta que lo peor es tenerla.

Que lo peor es la esperanza, y más la esperanza a los milagros.

Esperar el que ocurra uno, esperar seguir manteniendo la esperanza, sólo esperar y seguir teniéndola.

Lena no renegaba de su fe, o tal vez sí.

Ya para cuándo eres peque, te enseñan que el amor y la esperanza lo pueden todo.

Ya de grande te das de bruces y te das cuenta que no es tan así.

A veces sí.

A veces, muchas veces que no.

Hay ocasiones en que el amor no es suficiente.

Hay veces que la esperanza no es suficiente y no será suficiente, por más que decidas mentirte a ti mismo, una y otra vez.

Verás, el cementerio está lleno de sueños rotos, de posibilidades.

Verás que hay gente genial ahí, que no tuvo el chance de concretar lo suyo.

Te dicen que el tiempo cura todo, y una mierda.

Lo curará talvez, pero aún no ha pasado el suficiente para decir que sí.

Tal vez sólo es el hecho de seguir viviendo con un hueco en el pecho, con un vació profundo en el corazón. Talvez que es así que funcione para alguno de nosotros.

Una mierda.

Vivir con depresión, una mierda, pura mierda.

Lena, ciertamente no iba a morir, estaba demasiada herida, demasiada complicada, pero no iba a morir. Su resolución era impoluta y superior a cualquier desafío.

Ella se había caído desde tan alto, no lo había deseado, no lo había planeado, no lo había querido y aún así pasó.

Ella estaba herida, desconsolada, vulnerable y tuvo la peor de las ideas, que es mezclar todo eso con alcohol, mucho alcohol.

Ahora, hechada sobre la cama, esperando lo inminente, lo desconocido, sentía demasiado y todo muy intenso.

Carajo, cómo extrañaba a Lex en esos momentos.

Él era un hermano de mierda, pero un hermano, al fin y al cabo. Uno que ella había matado. Por proteger a una persona que creía que era algo y otro y que al final no había sido ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Ella había matado a su hermano, eso era un hecho.

El hecho de que él ya no estaba más y eso era su culpa.

Y hablando de hechos, el hecho de que tenía todo roto, sólo un dedito salvo. Candidata a un muy posible trasplante de riñón y talvez a algún otro órgano.

Milagro en la medicina decían, sobrevivir a tanta caída.

Infortunio pensaba ella.

\- ¿Se puede vivir en negación? – se preguntó brevemente.

\- ¿Se puede mentirse a sí misma cada día? Y así ¿poder vivir? – se volvió a preguntar ella.

\- Sí le pidiera a Jhon que le borrara la memoria, posiblemente el accedería con mucho ruego de por medio, pero ¿valdría la pena? O ¿Kara le mentiría otra vez, para volverse a dar de tropezón a la acera, de sopetón, fuerte y escabroso?

No quería ver las noticias, ya sabría que se festejaba su posible muerte, gracias a un negligente médico.

Eso no le importaba.

Lo que decía la prensa, no le importaba.

¿Qué es lo que le importaba, entonces?

Ella había sobrevivido, eso debería ser importante.

Un doctor entró y le puso un coctel de todo.

Con el tiempo, se durmió.

Y cuándo despertó horas después…

Kara estaba dormida, exhausta de su batalla con ese supervillano en una esquina, en un sillón reclinable.

Lena pudo admirarla un poco antes de volver a dormir.

La siguiente vez que se despertó era posiblemente en la madrugada y había un tipo sentado sobre su pecho con un bisturí sobre su cuello.

¿Qué carajo?, no era un sueño, era alguien muy real.

Ella quiso moverse, forcejear, pero no podía, no sentía su cuerpo. Supergirl entró momentos luego sorprendiéndose mucho y empezando a pelear con este individuo, tirándola a ella al piso entre todo el estupor, que gritó de dolor por los cables y todo lo que tenía conectado, ahora desconectado.

Los "superamigos" entraron después, llevándose la pelea afuera del edificio más hacia el sur, en una zona del estacionamiento.

Lilian y los doctores entraron luego, y se pusieron a reparar todo lo que posiblemente se había roto, que era mucho.

El tipo al sentarse sobre ella, y ejercer presión le había perforado un pulmón.

Ella entró en cirugía nuevamente, varias horas de hecho y con mucha tecnología extraterrestre de por medio.

…

Lena despertó a los tres días después de eso, sólo para enterarse que le habían trasplantado un hígado y un riñón.

La cosa lucía mal, pero Lilian insistía en que iban mejorando todo.

Lena dejó de hablar después de eso, no valía su esfuerzo.

Y no hubo poder humano o extraterrestre que cambiara eso.

No hubo chantaje de por medio que pudiera cambiar eso.

La melancolía que sentía por dentro, la depresión, los fantasmas, su terquedad pudo más.

Las imágenes de un hermano, de una madre, de un padre que extrañaba tanto.

Ella asentía y negaba con la cabeza a las preguntas, sólo que dejó de comunicarse después en un exilio autoimpuesto, mirando permanentemente a la ventana izquierda sin interactuar con alguien.

Sin importarle que se estaba alejando de todos.

Sin importarle que se estaba alejando de Kara.

Sin importarle el daño que le estaba infringiendo.

Kara la observaba e intentaba ayudarla, pero Lena no cooperaba, eso le rompía el corazón, pero ella al pie del cañón no se rendía, no ahora, no nunca, no con ella.

Sobretodo al creer que le había fallado tanto.

Así pasaron cinco meses, lleno de operaciones, de dolor y más dolor.

De esperanza, meses llenos de esperanza. De una maldita esperanza.

En la cabeza de Lena, se repetía sin cesar la canción que tanto adoraba su hermano, una obra maestra de Edith Piaf, "Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien", una canción bellísima.

…

Cuando el estado de Lena mejoró un tanto, a una movilidad de silla de ruedas, ella fue dada de alta y ella eligió el mismo edificio y el mismo piso por el que había caído tanto, en amor y en distancias.

Ella aún no caminaba, sus piernas seguían sanando, sí las sentía, pero todavía estaban sanando.

Lilian había contratado a Kyle cómo su enfermero – terapeuta – segurity personal, para que la ayude en lo que a ella se le ocurra.

Y sí no quería hablar, está bien.

Y sí quería, hace escenas, estaba bien.

Y sí quería rodar su silla sin parar, estaba bien.

Y sí quería hacer lo que ella quisiera, todo estaba bien.

Y sí aún no quería hacer nada, también estaba bien.

Era una lucha sobre su alma, su corazón, su cabeza.

El tiempo pasa distinto para todos, significa algo distinto para todos.

Por ejemplo, yo me he detenido, repitiendo el mismo fotograma en mi cabeza, Lena estaba en un proceso intermedio, el de preguntarse si valía la pena y el de continuar así, repitiendo fotogramas sólo para espantarse cada vez más.

Lo he dicho, el tiempo es algo diferente para todos.

Todos tienen diferentes límites, diferentes intentos de querer ponerse de puntitas y alcanza el cielo, sólo porque pueden.

El concepto de la vida es diferente para todos, también.

La rutina de Lena consistía en sentarse en esa silla, desayunar y luego orientarse hacia la izquierda y siempre mirar sobre un parche de cielo y así podía estar todo el día.

Luego almorzar, y por la tarde echarse sobre su cama y repetir tediosos ejercicios para sus piernas, después cenar y finalmente repetir todo.

Día tras día.

Y ya pasado un mes desde que Lena se movió a su departamento y de seguir exactamente así, Lilian se asustó por el ritmo de todo.

Y más cuándo su hija le cedió todos los derechos sobre sus empresas, y sobre todo su ya muy cotizada LCorp para que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, sin decir una sola palabra y sin una sola mueca.

El estado de su mente era algo que asustaba a muerte a Lilian, ya que no podía decir que estaba pasando ahí.

Y más, cuándo en el departamento sonaba una canción repetidas veces, cómo una tétrica obsesión.

Ella tenía miedo que su hija, pierda la cabeza, tal cuál lo hizo su "Lex" en el pasado.

Y más considerando la capacidad mental de su hija, al menos la que ella creía debería seguir intacta.

…

Más la negativa a Lena a hablar no detuvo sus problemas legales, la intervención de toda la fuerza policiaca, la prensa, la DEO.

La policía la juzgaba por su papel en el masivo genocidio de su hermano a los extraterrestres.

La DEO exigía decomisar toda tecnología aprovechándose del ámbito social y de la negativa de Lena a colaborar contra las muchas amenazas alienígenas que venían cada día.

La prensa ya la había juzgado popularmente, poniendo su valor a menos que el valor de un chicle.

Y hasta especulaban que el movimiento que hizo Lena de cederle todo a Lilian, era por proteger las propiedades y empresas diversas.

A Lena todo le importaba poco o nada.

Ella podría perder todo en un instante y no le importaría.

Pensó en un antiguo epitafio que decía "No tengo nada y soy feliz. No tengo nada, ya que no llevaré nada a dónde voy".

Y ella se permitía preguntarse… ¿Acaso soy feliz?

\- Es cierto que no tengo nada – se dijo.

En el punto en el que estaba, todo era de propiedad de Lilian.

\- ¿Y porqué no luce feliz? – se volvió a preguntar - si eso era lo que más quería desde hace mucho.

…

Era un viernes por la tarde, un día nubloso, taciturno…

Ella estaba sentada en su silla, en su terraza, mirando hacia abajo, con Kyle a tres metros de distancia, mirándola cómo un Halcón por si tenía que saltar y retenerla.

Aunque había barandales más altos y reforzados, aparte de que la movilidad de Lena era muy restringida.

Aún no había logrado pararse sola de la silla.

\- Acaso piensas hacer algo ¿pequeña Luthor? – preguntó Kyle ya acostumbrado a hablar sólo.

De lejos Kara cómo Supergirl la vigilaba cómo todas las tardes desde que salió del hospital, siempre mirándola de lejos, tratando de darle su espacio y a la vez de estar siempre al pendiente de ella.

\- ¿Me podrías decir alguna estupidez, sólo para hacerme reír? – volvió a preguntar, sin malicia y con travesura en su voz.

\- Ciertamente no a ti – dijo con voz rasposa.

Sorprendiéndolo mucho y a Kara también quién estaba alucinando, de la impresión.

\- Woahhh, carajo, ¿puedes decir algo más por favor? Tu mamá se pondrá muy feliz -pidió Kyle arrodillándose frente a ella.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Supergirl? – susurró al aire, sin malicia, sólo con una inmensa curiosidad por la respuesta, tal niña traviesa.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo el show o sus personajes en ninguna de sus formas. Todo el derecho a sus creadores, sólo posea esta idea que rondaba en mi cabeza sin cesar a la que deseo convertir en una historia esperando que tenga coherencia, dada a mi historia.

\- _¿Te gusta lo que ves, Supergirl? – susurró al aire, sin malicia, sin amor también, sólo con una inmensa curiosidad por la respuesta tal niña traviesa. _

\- Woahhh – realmente, tanto de Supergirl cómo de Kyle.

Lena luego de decir eso, empezó bostezar haciendo la carita más linda que había visto Kara por mucho.

\- Y eso que había visto a Lena muy de cerca, vigilándola, cuidándola - se dijo a sí misma - no acosándola, eso jamás.

Aunque lo último estaba dudoso, "tomate" o "tomato" sólo tecnicismos.

\- No, no, no – repetía Kyle arrodillado frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Supergirl un tanto preocupada.

\- Pasa, que le he dado relajantes musculares porque le dolía mucho la rodilla, y ahora está pues algo así cómo dopada, que se está quedando dormida – dijo cogiéndose la cabeza - y justo cuando había empezado a hablar, mierda.

Y Supergirl se relajó un poco y luego empujó a Kyle de broma – no lo digas así, que me has asustado, pendejo – dijo seriamente y ambos se miraron un momento para luego estallar en risas, felices de todo lo que había pasado.

Pasa que ellos, al cuidar tanto tiempo de Lena, se habían acercado mucho, se habían vuelto buenos amigos.

\- Bueno, ya que estás aquí, ayúdame a acostarla en su dormitorio – dijo Kyle y Supergirl muy feliz, la cargó estilo nupcial, sumamente dulce y la llevó a su dormitorio, perdiéndose un poco en tanta belleza, en su princesa.

Una vez Lena acostada, Kyle continuó – ahora le cambias de ropa ¿tú o yo?

Supergirl se sonrojó, ella quería ayudar, y a la vez miró muy seria a Kyle quién levantó sus manos y dijo – sólo trabajo Kara, ya sabes.

\- Bueno, entonces ambos, enséñame – dijo ella y así lo hicieron.

Kyle le pidió también que le hiciera rayos x, a ver si había desgarro o algo roto por el dolor en la rodilla, temprano, y todo iba bien.

Luego le enseñó a darle masajes que ayudaran a estirar los músculos.

Y con eso salió del cuarto, diciendo que volvería por la noche y llamando a Lilian Luthor a darle las noticias, quién Kara al tener excelente audición escuchó.

\- ¿Y con la "S" de Satanás, otra vez o sin uniforme?… ese remedo de superhéroe.

Pufff, Kara juraría que hasta cariño había en su voz.

Y bien, ella también se cambió a una polera ancha y un short corto de Lena y se acurrucó con ella, a esperar que despierte, haber si decía algo más.

Y aunque no había usado su voz por ya un poco más de cinco meses desde su accidente, su voz sonaba muy hermosa, aunque un poco ronca por el desuso, pero eso no le importaba a Kara en lo más mínimo.

Lena habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Y ella creyó que talvez antes no había podido por el mismo dolor en su mandíbula.

Y el hecho de que ahora podía y lo había hecho, aunque sólo fuera una frase, había sido genial.

Kara pudo abrazar a "Su Lena" desde hace mucho, eso le encantó.

Había demasiado entre ellas, y demasiado que hablar también. Pero si algo tenía que pasar, iba a pasar con el tiempo.

Y Kara pondría todo de su parte y mucho más que eso.

Ella no se rendiría con Lena, jamás.

Y Lena se acurrucó en Kara, colocando su cabeza en el espacio de su cuello y así Kara pudo disfrutar todo el tiempo que su Lee le dedicaba, aunque inconscientemente.

…

Lena despertó horas después, ya avanzada la tarde, con su cabeza sobre algo suavecito que olía muy rico, ella con curiosidad tocó su rica almohada, ganándose un sonoro suspiro y unas risitas que le gustaron mucho y con mucho cuidado levantó su cabecita tocando su nariz contra la nariz de "Su Kara", sin intención.

Blep.

Mierda.

Mierda, en serio.

Woahhh que belleza de ojos azules que la dejaron sin respiración.

Ella estaba así de cerquita a Kara, Woahhh.

\- Hola princesa, ¿cómo estás? – le susurró mirándola.

Y su almohada había sido el seno derecho de Kara, que ella actualmente seguía tocando.

Rayos…

Mierda, otra vez.

\- ¿Mi Lee? – preguntó Kara esperanzada en volverla a oír hablar.

Y Lena antes de perderse nuevamente en esos ojos color cielo puro, y esa voz tan sexy, y por si no se había dado cuenta, todo lo demás y su mano todavía en el seno derecho de Kara.

Ufff

Lena cerró los ojos por un momento y se acostó otra vez sobre su cama, tomando algo de distancia ya que el aroma de Kara aún la confundía.

\- Hola – susurró y Kara al costado de ella ahora sentada en su cama, replicó – Hola mi lee – con una gran sonrisa y ojos de ensoñación maravillada – ¿está bien, si estoy aquí contigo?, por favor di que sí, te he extrañado demasiado.

\- Hola – repitió ella, asintiendo y aún con voz ronca pero ahora un tanto feliz de verla y a la vez complicada, cosa que expresó al frunció su seño haciendo una pose que derretía a Kara.

Ella con la yema de sus dedos borró la seña de ese entrecejo y dijo – Creo que tienes preguntas ¿es eso así? – y su Lee afirmó, entonces Kara continuó – Ok entonces.

\- Ufff – Lena soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo – Tengo demasiadas preguntas, pero también te he extrañado – dijo lentamente, calentando el corazón de Kara.

Y Lena lo sabía muy bien.

El tiempo que estuvo en el hospital y luego fuera de este, con procedimientos médicos, consultas y mucho pero mucho dolor, siempre pensó en Kara.

Y luego en Supergirl.

Eso fue muy confuso.

Ella ciertamente no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a ella y a su familia.

Y luego con su propia familia.

A Lex, quién en un pequeñísimo tiempo de vida fue muy cercana a ella.

Fue un buen hermano, por un tiempo ínfimo, tiempo que extrañaba en demasía, Lena.

Pero con respecto a eso, no podía hacer nada "aún"

Y ¿Lilian?

Ufff complicado, todo.

Pero con respecto a Kara y/o Supergirl sí que podía liberar alguna de sus dudas.

Kara había sido su única mejor amiga desde que ella llegó a National City antes de conocer a los demás "Superamigos"

Pero Supergirl, la había cuestionado cómo todos, muy dudoso todo.

Y en un tiempo hasta llegaron a estar en una situación tensa.

Pero nuevamente no podía negar que Kara/Supergirl siempre la había ¿vigilado?, ¿protegido?, ¿acosado?

Puff, quién sabe.

Esto último hasta se lo seguía preguntado la misma Kara.

\- Ok, muy bien, tengo una idea – dijo Kara con una pisca de alegría en su voz, siempre feliz al volverá interactuar con ella – una pregunta tú y una yo, hasta que decidas que es suficiente, ¿Te parece? – y su Lee asintió – ah pero eso sí, tienes que hablar, aunque sea poquito o yo pueda conectar los puntos porfaaa – dijo esto último tomando una de las manos de su Lee y dándole un beso – te he extrañado demasiado Lee – ella ¿enamorada?.

Lena asintió y dijo – Yeahh, pero mi voz está oxidada y ronca y puedo demorar.

\- No importa, igual es muy hermosa Lee. ¿Te puedo llamar, Lee? – y su Lee asintió.

\- Bueno, entonces, a empezar – dijo Kara con alegría al estar en esa situación con su Lena.

Kara sabía que todo podía terminar mal, pero aún así quería intentar y tratar de todo y con todo para con su Lee.

Ambas sentadas en la cama.

Lena se apoyó en la cabecera, sentándose y rodeándose con almohadas, con la ayuda de Kara.

Y Kara se sentó en la cama a la altura de las piernas de su Lee, cogiendo una y empezando a masajearla tal cuál lo había hecho Kyle antes, pero mucho más suave.

\- ¿Esto está bien? – preguntó y Lena asintió – te puede ayudar a mejorar – con una sonrisa – bien, comienza entonces Lee.

Ufff.

Ok.

\- ¿Yo volé en un autobús? – haciendo referencia a una de las primeras veces que interactuó con Kara, levantando su cejita derecha.

Woahhh, de infarto.

\- Hummm, bien – un poco afectada por el poder de la ceja de "su Lee" pero muy consciente que tenía que explicarse lo mejor que podía para no arruinarlo – esa vez, volé a tu oficina, pero cómo no sabías que era Supergirl, terminé diciendo que "en un autobús". Sabes hasta ahora no me he subido a uno, creo que me perdería – dijo con un intento de sonrisa, un tanto nerviosa sobre porque Lena no le había preguntado directamente "¿Por qué carajos me mentiste, y que tan profundo fue?"

Lena asintió y le hizo la venia para que Kara pregunte ahora.

\- ¿Tú me odias? – preguntó muy preocupada

Lena lo desestimo muy rápido diciendo – No, sólo estoy muy con-fun-dida – luchando con las sílabas a lo que Kara asintió soltando un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y a la vez añadió – tranquila Lee, que ha pasado mucho de que no usas tu voz, vas genial. – dándole un apretón a su pierna, siguiendo con el masaje.

\- ¿El detector alienígena que inveté, qué inventé?

\- Humm, lo descompuse cuándo volteaste la mirada, lo quemé.

\- Ohhh, eso tiene sentido – asintiendo Lena, sabiendo ahora que había sido saboteado el aparato que no había fallado ella al inventarlo para luego desfasarlo.

Kara seguía masajeando, ahora su pie, prestando atención extra a cada dedito, haciendo un poco de cosquillas por la planta, viendo la reacción de su Lee, quien sentía y asentía ante la pregunta no preguntada de kara.

Sí, sus piernas aún funcionan, ella las siente, sólo que está demorando en estar bien. Lo obvio, luego de caer 73 pisos, rompiendo con su cuerpo todas las medidas de seguridad del sistema de tragaluces.

\- ¿Mike, el interno?

\- MonEl, mi novio de ese entonces, daxamita, lo conociste en realidad – Lena asintió, dando gracias que su presencia en la vida de Kara fuera breve.

\- ¿Me quieres en tu vida, seguiré en tu vida? – preguntó muy inquieta a lo que Lena dijo – sí, siempre.

\- Nadie tocaría a un Luthor con un palo de 10 metros – añadió ella, esta vez, sin forma de pregunta.

\- Pues se lo pierden, no saben la fabulosa persona que eres – contestó Kara, sacando una sonrisa pequeña en Lena.

\- ¿Me dejarías esta noche, dormir contigo? – Kara sonrojada y al darse cuenta de la ambivalencia de la pregunta añadió – sólo dormir, Lee.

Lena muy sonrojada también – Yeahh, no podría dejarte ir, al menos no hoy, curiosidad científica – añadió.

Y lo que fuera.

Real cariño o "aquello camuflado cómo excusa "para no exponer sus sentimientos

Kara y Lena dormirían esa noche y seguirían conversando y disfrutando juntas.

Eso era enorme.

Kara festejó con un pequeño puño al aire que hizo reír también a Lena, soltando esos hermosos ruiditos que le hacían tan bien a ambas.

\- Llevas este símbolo de "S" en tu pecho, y todos saben qué haces el bien – y Kara no dejó que terminara la oración ya que sabía por dónde iba la cosa, añadiendo – eh Lee, que lleves el nombre de los Luthor no te hace mala persona, al igual que el símbolo de la "L" – a lo que Lee levantó ambas cejas, cómo diciendo - Oh, vamos.

\- En serio Lee, eres fantástica y tienes un alma hermosa. Qué sí, la gente puede dudar y lo va a hacer, pero que eso no te desanime. Además, tu mamá bromea conmigo acerca de la "S" de "Satán" – provocando risas en Lena que compartió Kara, relajando el ambiente.

\- Bue, ahora me toca, haber, haber – dijo con su cara de pensamiento, una que a Lena le gustaba y mucho - ¿Te gusta mis masajes? – le preguntó con travesura haciendo que Lena sonría y asienta.

\- ¿Acusas a mi madre de ser Satanás Encarnada?

\- Humm Lee, eso es una pregunta con trampa – dijo pensativa – primero, que sí y ella hacía cosas que me hacían pensar que sí. Y luego pues creo que ella se ha suavizado y mucho, creo que ella te ama realmente, y creo que hasta le gusto un pelín. Me gusta pensar que sí.

Lena asintió – y Kara preguntó aquello que no sabía si iba a ir bien, pero que tenía que sacárselo del sistema, ya que le estaba pesando mucho.

\- Lee ¿Por qué no me preguntas directamente sobre Supergirl? – preguntó indecisa mirando siempre a su Lee y a las expresiones o a la falta de ellas en su Lee.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Lena se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente dijo – por que me duele mucho – dijo con pesar, mirándola - creo que al final de la rueda de preguntas te puedo preguntar o responder y tú puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo – suavemente y lentamente recitado.

Kara asintió – Te quiero Lee, eso no ha cambiado, es más ha crecido, sólo quiero que sepas eso.

\- Gracias Kar.

\- Ajam – Kara todavía dándole masajes a las piernas y pies de su Lee, y sobre todo a sus deditos.

\- ¿Estaba tomando café con Kara Danvers?, ¿en serio, Kar? ¿recuerdas eso? – preguntó divertida.

\- Yeahhh – dijo con pesar y levemente avergonzada – siento el mentirte, pero cómo podría decírtelo sin revelarme, era imposible. Además, esos tipos te habían amenazado y aventado por el balcón, qué sólo el recordarlo, me da rabia.

Ambas asintieron, ese momento había sido aterrador.

\- Gracias por tener mi espalda – agradecida, con voz un tanto ronca y suavecito para articular bien.

\- Siempre tendré tu espalda Lee, hagas lo que haga. Es un privilegio que todavía me dejes estar alrededor. ¿Me dejas, darte un abrazo? – preguntó emotiva y Lena asintió.

Ambas se fundieron entonces, en un abrazo sentido, con suspiros y exhalaciones sueltas, contenidas por tanto y mucho.

Kara le dio muchos besos en la sien y luego se sentó en la cama para seguir con el masaje.

\- La evidencia es abrumadora… ¿debemos tratar a Los Luthor cómo criminales? – preguntó con pesar, rengando tantito en su apellido y la carga que suponía eso.

\- Lo siento mucho por eso Lee, pero habrá quien quiera eso. Estaré contigo a cada paso, incluso cuándo Maggie venga a por ti.

Y eso era verdad.

Maggie tocaría su puerta, el hecho está en que no se sabía cuándo, porque obviamente iba a pasar.

\- Lee no preguntas por nuestros amigos, los superamigos ¿por qué?

\- Porque odio el concepto de eso – dijo muy segura haciéndole daño a Kara sin querer.

\- ¿Cómo así? – ya que, entre los superamigos, estaba su hermana.

\- Kara, no tolero la mentira, la odio, y lo sabes… - Kara interrumpió

\- Pero no me odias a mí, ¿Por qué a ellos sí?

\- Al concepto Kara, a "juntos", "los superamigos", indi-vi-dua-li-zado es diferente con todos ellos – dijo otra vez despacito, haciendo carraspear su garganta por el esfuerzo y Kara con su supervelocidad fue a por jugo y le dio con una cañita a su Lee.

Lena cerró los ojos brevemente.

\- Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso frente a mí, me confunde mucho Kar, por favor.

\- ¿Qué no use mis poderes?, eso es quien soy Lena – ahora poniéndose un poco seria.

\- Exactamente. ¿Lo has entendido, entonces? – pidió seria y Kara negó tratando de extender el tiempo juntas y de no provocar que Lena o ella perdieran los papeles y todo termine mal.

\- Explícame, por favor – pidió y susurró.

Lena lo explicó de la forma más concreta que sabía y articulando bien, para que todo se entendiera.

\- Odio la mentira y tú y "los superamigos" me mintieron por años, viéndome la cara – dijo un pelín enojada y Kara al pie el cañón, asintiendo para que ella siga – no te odio, no puedo odiarte, pero odio el término "superamigos", porque cada que lo escucho, me veo toda imbécil e inocente – susurró con rabia, y Kara entendió que el punto de la autocrítica de Lena era el peor de todos. Cada que sucedía algo desfavorecedor, en vez de jurársela al otro, Lena lo hacía, pero se castigaba más a ella que al otro, al permitir que sucediera todo – cayendo por eso. Recuerdo a James, y a todos ellos alrededor mío, haciendo malabares para que no me enterara y sólo veo rojo, imagino lo peor, veo demasiados fantasmas Kara.

\- Eso significa que no me has perdonado ¿verdad?

\- Cierto

\- Pero no me odias

\- No te odio.

\- ¿Me quieres, sientes algo por mí?

\- Es confuso, siento algo confuso.

\- ¿Cuándo uso mis poderes alrededor tuyo, cómo te sientes?

\- No me cae del todo Supergirl, lo siento.

Y Kara, muy confundida, se paró y empezó a caminar alrededor de norte a sur, cómo una leona.

\- No sé cómo sentirme – dijo apabullada, mirándola con una carita cómo si hubieras pateado a su cachorro.

\- Entonces, lo ha entendido. Es así, exactamente cómo me siento.

\- Lee ¿Por qué no me preguntas directamente sobre Supergirl? – volvió a preguntarle con los brazos cruzados, mirándola directamente.

\- Porque me mentiste, sin importar si fue para protegerme, porque desconfiabas de mí, porque soy un Luthor y tú un Super… - haciendo ademanes Lena, Kara la interrumpió.

\- Eh, para, para, Lee, que yo no te dije – cogiendo con ambas manos su pecho – al principio porque eras un Luthor, tienes razón, le hice caso a Clark – decía mientras Lena sólo la miraba sin expresión alguna – pero luego me caíste muy bien, yo no te estaba vigilando, nos hicimos amigas, había respeto, había confianza…

\- Tú me mentías para ese entonces…

\- Sí te mentía, para protegerte, en segundo lugar. No sabes cuánta gente quiere hacerme daño, y cuánta trato de hacerte daño a ti… - y esta vez Lena la interrumpió.

\- 69/463

\- ¿Qué? – muy confundida Kara.

\- 69 entre intentos y ejecuciones para ti. 463 sospechas e intentos de asesinatos para mí, en un plazo de seis meses. Así que Kara, lo sé – dijo muy seriamente – sé el número y diría que hay más riesgo al relacionarme conmigo que con tú persona.

Kara la miró muy seria, haciendo cálculos rápidos en su cabeza.

\- Me importa una mierda, los números Lena – jurando por primera vez y Lena sonriendo ante esto – uno te envenenó, otro, te tiró por el balcón, otro saboteo el avión en que ibas, otro al helicóptero dónde ibas, otro…

\- Otro, Otro, Otro, podemos seguir y seguir Kara. Eso no cambia los hechos.

\- ¿Qué hechos?

\- Que mentiste

\- Sí mentí, para protegerte, para vigilarte, para cuidarte, para lo que quieras. Pero quise estar a tu lado y ¿por qué coño no tienes guardaespaldas? – preguntó enojada.

\- Woahhh, sé que he tocado un nervio, cuándo empiezas a jurar – y antes que Kara la interviniera otra vez, Lena levantó una mano, silenciándola y continuando – Tengo mis formas, no necesitas saberlas – haciendo enojar un pelín más a Kara que seguía caminando tal cuál dragón enfurecido - Me mentiste Kara, hubo confianza y estupidez plena de mi parte hacia una promesa vacía. Dirás que es aniñada, que valore tanto la verdad, y puede, o no, que me enoje tanto por la mentira.

Pero Kara, no te pones a pensar – tomó un poco de aire – no te pones a pensar que el infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones y que dos negaciones, no hacen una verdad. Todas las acciones tienen una reacción.

\- Quiero hechos Lena, ya que tú eres una eminencia científica – añadió, enojándose un pelín mucho más de lo que ella misma esperaba, haciendo notar eso también a Lena.

\- Hechos – dijo muy pragmática…

1\. Me mentiste al conocerme.

2\. Odio el término "Superamigos"

3\. Supergirl no es mi persona favorita y hasta podría decir que no te puedo ver en todo tu esplendor.

4\. Me subestimaste y mucho – ante eso Kara estaba muy confundida, por lo que Lena se explicó – al pensar que necesitaba alguien que me cuidara.

5\. Diseñaste toda esta maravillosa burbuja a mi alrededor, porque creíste que así debía ser. Todos, todos a mi alrededor, me mintieron. Cuando en cuándo yo hago experimentos, te pones cómo una demente.

6\. Que, si poseo Kriptonita, ufff, una Luthor suelta – dijo con gran ironía.

Respiró un poco antes de seguir.

7\. Me siento muy confundida en cuánto a ti – susurró esto último.

\- Y hay muchas razones más, pero entre las más importantes, quiero ver a Kara, y no a Supergirl, no puedo encajarlas a ambas cómo una sola persona – dijo apenada – no puedo cambiar mis paradigmas de golpe y recibirte con los brazos abiertos. Me siento segura con Kara y no con Supergirl.

Y al finalizar de decir eso, ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Jamás te haría daño Lee – susurró Kara

\- Ya lo has hecho Kara – susurró ella igual y Kara asintió apenada - pero más daño me he hecho yo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿qué significa? - Preguntó llorosa a los pies de la cama sin querer moverse de ahí, ya que cuándo hacia algún amague, Lena se tensaba.

\- Le disparé a Lex dos veces en el pecho – dijo fuerte y claro y Kara se sorprendió mucho – porque decidí que el mundo sería un lugar mejor sin él, que "los superamigos estarían mejor sin él"

He hecho muchas cosas, que no aprobarías

¿Sabes que tan perturbador es eso?

\- Sí, asumo que sí, que hay demasiadas cosas – asintió Kara – No puedo traer a Lex para ti – sorprendiendo a Lena – pero no quiero renunciar a ti. Mi versión de Supergirl te da miedo, ¿te hace sentir vulnerable?

Lena asintió que sí, y a la vez quiso cobijarse con sus piernas al pecho, pero no podía moverlas y Kara se acercó asustando un poco a Lena.

\- Lena mírame – le pidió y Lena dudó, por lo que ella volvió a repetir – Lena mírame, te lo ruego.

Lena la vio y Kara se acercó cobijándose junto a Lena quien estaba temblando un poco por la intensidad de todo, más Kara lo interpretó cómo miedo hacia ella.

Y llorando le dijo – Me rompes el corazón que me tengas miedo.

\- No te tengo miedo a ti "Kara", sólo no me gusta sentirme vulnerable.

\- Jamás te haría daño – añadió Kara - ¿sabes por qué? – y Lena lo negó – Porque te amo – le dijo muy suave mirándola todo el tiempo. Lena no tenía expresión que Kara pudiera descifrar – Lee, te amo, me tienes en tus manos, para hacer lo que tu quieras de mí – Y Kara arrodillándose frente a ella siguió, ahora desde el piso – daría mi vida millones de veces sólo para salvar una tuya. Y muy profundamente sé que lo sabes.

Lena asintió.

Kara arrodillada en el suelo se echó a llorar, y Lena muy descorazonada por esa visión se deslizó junto a ella con un sonido sordo al golpear el suelo alertando a Kara.

\- Lee no hagas eso, te haces daño – dijo sobándole la espalda y piernas dónde se había golpeado.

\- Ufff – resopló Lena entre lágrimas – Kara me rompiste el corazón – dijo, pero sin querer hacerle daño a Kara por lo que con una manito cogió su rostro acariciándolo – sin malicia, lo digo, aunque no parezca – Kara volteó los ojos haciendo reír a Lena, ambas aún muy llorosas – Me he caído 73 pisos, he destrozado casi todos los huesos de mi cuerpo, excepto mi dedito derecho ¿te acuerdas? – y Kara asintió.

\- Pensé que iba a morir – susurró y Kara dijo – Lee no, no, por favor – dijo llorando y con la misma intensidad Lena contestó – pensé y en un momento pareció que sí, y lo único en mi cabeza, estabas tú, y el sólo hecho de que quería estar contigo y hablar por 5 minutos. Eso es lo que más deseaba. Sólo cinco minutos contigo. Tenemos demasiado entre nosotras, pero eso sólo significa que podemos trabajarlo, ¿tú quieres eso? - preguntó cautelosa, deseando que Kara diga que sí – Tampoco quiero renunciar a ti.

\- Es lo que más quiero Lee, haré lo que sea necesario.

\- Ya has dado un gran paso Kar

\- ¿Y cuál es Lee?

\- Cometer un buen de errores – sorprendiendo a Kara que estaba muy confusa – los humanos cometemos muchos errores, pero podemos aprender de ellos. Y sobre Supergirl … - Kara la intervino

\- Si no quieres, yo me puedo moderar o simplemente … - Kara desesperada y Lena la interrumpió entonces.

\- Kara no quiero que finjas no serlo. Pero podemos empezar despacio, no haciendo cosas súbitas cómo la supervelocidad o algo así ¿se entiende?, eso me marea mucho, ¿es algo, que podrías hacer? ¿podríamos hacer?

\- De todo Lee, todo, podríamos hacer todo, e incluso sabes, podríamos empezar a conocernos, de otra manera, sabes. Desde cero.

Kara asintió y Lena también, ambas llorosas.

Kara entonces con ambas manos limpió las lágrimas de su Lee.

\- ¿Kar?

\- ¿Qué mi Lee? – preguntó aún muy sorprendida que esta hermosa criatura frente a ella le halla dado otra oportunidad.

\- Abriéndonos ambas, va a salir mucha mierda de las dos partes – susurró Lena

\- Lo sé, pero igual eso no me apartaré de ti, jamás me apartaré de ti Lee y espero que la mía tampoco te haga correr.

\- Eso jamás Kara y ¿sabes qué más?

\- ¿Qué mi Lee?

\- Me golpee el culo y me duele – dijo sonriendo con travesura y Kara soltó una gran carcajada y cargó a su Lee a la cama y acurrucándose junto a ella, le empezó a sobar con una mano su traserito hermoso.

\- Ahí, para que no duela – suavemente sobando su traserito y Lena recostada sobre ella abrazándola.

Ambas suspirando por tener una oportunidad más.

\- Lo sabía, te doy la espalda cinco minutos y ya estás manoseando a mi hija – dijo Lilian parada desde la puerta y mirando la escena sin expresión en el rostro, perfeccionando su cara de poquer.

Eso hizo reír mucho a Lena, mientras que Kara tenía expresión de pez fuera del agua.

\- ¿Mamá? – Lena haciéndole ojitos de ciervo a Lilian.

\- ¿Mi vida? – preguntó muy sorprendida al oír a su hija primero reír y luego llamarla "mamá"

\- Te amo – susurró y ahora era también Lilian la que tenía expresión de pez fuera del agua.

Tanto Kara cómo Lilian tenían expresión de pez fuera del agua.

Kara no dejaba de sobar el traserito de Lena.

Y Lena viendo a Kyle que estaba más cauteloso mirando la escena, le dijo – creo que las rompí – haciendo una expresión de suma inocencia, provocando las carcajadas de Kyle por la escena que presenciaba.

Una nunca antes pensada, una alucinante.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

\- Lena estaba jugando con ella – pensó Lilian - ¿o era posible que sea cierto aquello?

Fuera lo que fuera, no era el tiempo para averiguar si era cierto en este momento.

Lilian tenía a su hija aún después de todas las tragedias ocurridas en su familia, aún después del accidente, aún después de los casi seis meses de transcurrido todo.

\- Lena daba atisbos de querer salir de su propia realidad autoimpuesta, aún si eso ocurría de la mano del remedo de extraterrestre que tiene al lado – pensó ella nuevamente.

\- Hay que hacer concesiones – se dijo a sí misma.

Lilian se dio la vuelta y dejó a su hija con su "nuevo juguete" en el dormitorio.

A un pelín más tranquila, al comprobar que Kyle tenía razón al sacarle de una junta muy importante con tan sólo el mensaje enviado a ella…"Lena, urgente"

El sólo ver sonreír a su pequeña y hablar. Casi casi le hace querer tolerar el hecho de mencionar "Super y Luthor" en la misma frase.

Casi.

Ella se retiró al depa, no sin antes llamar a su bufete de abogados para que tome acciones.

No sabía cómo la prensa, la Deo, al policía, se habían enterado que Lena parecía volver a tomar las riendas de su propia vida, para ellos, socavar todo en un instante.

Pensó que talvez Supergirl y ella no eran las únicas que vigilaban a Lena el 100% del tiempo.

Eso era más posible que el hecho de querer culpar al extraterrestre en cuestión.

…

\- Mierda Lee - dijo Kara llevándose ambas manos a la sien y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, haciendo una mueca.

El ver a Lilian en el cuarto y todo lo ocurrido hace momentos fue abrumador, Puff, no hay formas de explicarlo racionalmente.

Le había volado la cabeza, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Pero el hecho de escuchar reír a su Lee, así tan rico, tan bello. Soltando risitas ricas. Le hizo sonreír profusamente, hasta voltearse y ver su celu con las alertas en…

\- Lena habló. Sorry Kar, la necesito mañana temprano en la oficina – Maguie

\- Kar, te amo mucho. Lo siento. mucho también lo sabes. La DEO necesita hablar con Lena. ASAP. – Alex.

_***ASAP**_ (As Soon As Possible, traducido al español como Tan pronto como sea posible)

\- Cola de caballo, gran historia, mañana ASAP – Snaper

Ughhh

Lo último fue lo que la hizo suspirar.

\- ¿Snaper? – susurró Lena poniéndose de costado a Kara, ambas echadas en la cama.

\- Sí, uff lo siento mucho Lee, ¿no fue mi culpa, no dije nada a nadie, lo sabes? – un poco preocupada.

Lena asintió.

\- Y La DEO, y la policía. Mierda – volvió a jurar

Y Lena asintió nuevamente, divertida antes las reacciones y caritas de Kara.

\- Kyle no fue tampoco. Estoy segura.

Y lena volvió a asentir, antes de decir – Kyle está aterrado de mamá, y me quiere mucho, jamás haría eso.

Kara es la que asintió esta vez. Kyle era divertido y a la vez sobreprotector, y todo lo dicho antes también, era muy cierto.

Kara se aseguró de eso, más de lo último.

Que Kyle fuera muy feliz con su novia, y que sólo quiera a "Su Lee" cómo hermana.

Cosas que era muy cierto. Kyle la veía cómo su hermana menor, a pesar de que él era un año menor que ella.

…

Kyle sonreía cómo loco, muy feliz de que Lena de un avance hacia su propia vida, y de que haya hablado, después de tanto tiempo y sin ayudas.

Woahhh eso era impresionante. Él estaba muy feliz.

Aviso a Lilian Luthor por mensaje, tal cómo ella le había dicho.

Cinco minutos después, el personal de seguridad de Lena, le llamó para avisarle que había una fuga de información y que se estaban tomando todas las medidas pertinentes.

A él le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna al saber lo que significaba "Medidas pertinentes", esperando segundos después aterrado, mirando a la puerta principal, a que se abra esa puerta y den por cancelado su tiempo de trabajo para con La Familia Luthor.

Él no había sido el causante de la fuga, él lo sabía, Kara lo sabía y más importante, Lena lo sabía. Y él esperaba que Lilian Luthor también lo supiera.

Así que cuándo la puerta se abrió y entro Lilian sola, y sin su escolta de siempre, él pudo volver a respirar y dejar de estar arrodillado, carraspeando y tratando de recobrar su voz normal.

Lilian sonrió ante eso. A ella le gustaba el efecto que tenía en él, en todos.

…

A la mañana siguiente… en el departamento Luthor.

\- Kara esperaba que fuera en un futuro, Luthor-Danvers.

El apellido, no el departamento.

Ellas podrían vivir bajo el puente, eso no le importaba mucho, aunque con Lena y ella misma, eso jamás pasaría.

Pero compartir apellido, significaría que ella pasaría toda la vida junto a Lena como a esposa.

Eso era enorme. Realmente importante.

No es que ella no pasaría igual su vida junto a Lena, si ella le dijera que no.

Eso era un hecho, ella pasaría la vida junto a ella, de la forma que Lena quiera.

Pero el ser su esposa, Woahhh sería realmente grande – se permitió pensar Kara.

Así que cuanto Lena vio la sonrisa ensoñadora de su Kar, por más que no supiera que pasaba en esa cabecita suya o en que esté pensando, le gustó mucho, verla así y verla junto a ella.

\- Y bue, a prepararse entonces – dijo y eso hizo espabilar a Kara.

\- ¿Qué, qué significa? – preguntó ella un tanto descolocada.

\- Significa que, si no voy, los perros vendrán por mi – dijo ella tranquilamente ya acostumbrada a toda la parafernalia.

Kara se entristeció por eso, ninguna criatura debería ser juzgada por nada más que lo suyo. Y sobre todo Lena, quién era un alma muy bonita, que no debería cargar sobre sus hombros los pecados de su familia.

…

Lilian entró después, diciéndole que los perros vendrían a casa.

Y es así que la mitad del medio día, estaba ya planeado.

Maguie vino primero.

Y para gran sorpresa de todos Lena que ahora podía hablar, no dijo una sola palabra.

La interrogación se dio de manera horizontal. Entre líos, llamada de atención, subidas de tono, mucho tecnicismo de los abogados, la nula atención de Lena, quien estaba pensando en Kara todo el tiempo.

El fuego en la mirada de Maguie, por el apellido Luthor.

La desazón de Lilian, la burla, el sarcasmo. Ella estaba muy feliz, provocando a los demás. Y la misma irritación que la mayoría de las partes sentían fue su mayor logro ese día.

Alex vino después, con varios agentes, dándose cuenta también que Lena no dijo ni una sola palabra, y que se estaba divirtiendo con toda la situación igual al que su madre.

Ambas se dieron cuenta que Lena disfrutaba de todo el embrollo, sólo observando toda la situación y que Lilian estaba en plan mama oso (Si te acercas, te destrozo).

Y Kara estaba tan confundida viendo todo, pero cada vez que veía a Lena ella sonreía mucho.

\- Ahí había algo que preguntar – se dijo Alex.

Luego fue Snaper, el mismo Snaper quien se presentó a su puerta.

Ni bien entró, Kyle lo cogió del brazo con un solo pestañeo de Lilian, y los tres se dirigieron a la puerta.

…

Así fue cómo pasó el medio día de Lena y cuándo ya se hizo el almuerzo, Lena se sentó junto a Kara a almorzar en el comedor junto a Alex y Maguie que ya no estaban en plan investigador, sino que se quedaron a pedido de Kara y sus grandes ojos de cachorro.

\- Así que todo fue bien eh – intento Kara tratando de dirigir la conversación hacia cualquier lado, para modificar ese ambiente un tanto incómodo, levantando un trozo de pizza y haciéndolo desaparecer en su linda boquita, tal cuál magia.

\- ¿Estás bien Lena? – preguntó Alex, queriendo hacer que hable, y Maguie mirando la escena con los brazos cruzados tal cuál halcón.

Ella no sabía porque Lena no cooperó con la investigación, sólo retrasándola, ¿Por cuál motivo? Y ¿Por qué disfruto tanto de eso?, de hecho, mostró varias sonrisas.

Ufff

Bueno al fin, alguien se estaba divirtiendo.

\- Sí – respondió ella con un poco de voz rasposa, comiendo su postre.

\- ¿Y por qué coño no hablaste en la mañana, ayudándonos? – pregunto enojada Maguie.

\- MAGS¡ - fue el grito de las hermanas Danvers

\- Y ¿Pequeño Luthor? – volvió a preguntar.

Mientras Lena sólo levanto los hombros cómo diciendo no sé y finalizando con una gran sonrisa que encabronó a Maguie, hasta el punto que se levantó y se fue.

Alex luego se levantó, caminó cerca a ella y con ambas manos sujetó la carita de Lena y dijo – Lena, sé que ha pasado por demasiado, así que disfrutas mucho lo que pasó hoy – haciendo que Lena sonría – y al menos es bueno que alguien se divierta. Sé qué estás luchando mucho – Y Lena hizo un ademán, cómo no saber qué – Sé qué estás luchando mucho – repitió ella – y por eso estoy dispuesta a darte todas las concesiones que necesites.

Llegaremos al final de todo y sin tu ayuda demoraremos más, pero si es lo que necesitas para sanar, está bien.

Todo lo que necesites para sanar.

Pero no te pases – finalizó Alex con un guiño coqueto.

Y con eso dio varios besos en la frente de Lena y así salió dejando a Kara y Lena a solas.

\- Bue, ¿Así que salió todo bien, ¿eh?, primera reunión superada – con un puño en el aire la adorable Kara.

Lena asintió sonriendo.

Sí, había empezado bien el día, amanecer con Kara, pasar el medio día con Kara, disfrutar del ánimo de Maguie y Alex, comer con Kara.

Yeah había empezado genial el día.

Con Kara.

\- Así qué, ¿qué pasó Lee? – preguntó Kara – y no, no hagas esa cosa linda que haces con tus hombros y tu carita – señalándola.

Eso hizo resoplar a Lena y soltar una risita adorable que amaba Kara.

\- ¿Lee? – Kara con una carita muy adorable.

\- ¿Kar?

\- Vamos Lee, dimeeeee – con una carita muy bella.

\- No sé, estoy confusa - dijo ella y Kara lo dejó pasar.

Ella tenía una teoría en la cabeza, Lena dijo que no podía superar el término "superamigos" y que dé a pocos iba a superarlo.

Talvez, es eso lo que estaba haciendo, divirtiéndose un tanto. Complicando al resto para fastidiarlos al igual lo que le había ocurrido a ella por años.

…

Kar después de mediodía se fue a casa, a preparar un hueso para enviarle a Snaper, para que no la fastidie, por un tiempo.

Luego se encontró con Alex y le contó todo lo que había pasado, con ella y con Lena.

\- Y así ya vez, ¿qué dices Ale? – preguntó Kara emocionada.

Alexandra Danvers estaba sin palabras, por primera vez, y también no sabía que hacer.

\- Eso mismo Ale, así fue mi expresión – una divertida y ensoñadora Kara rememoraba - pero ella lo merece, todo lo que quiera, ella lo merece. Vamos a empezar y encontrar un equilibrio, ¿no es eso genial?

Alex asintió, pensando en qué no se lo vio venir.

Y a la vez un tanto feliz, porque Lena había dado un paso hacia lo que ella quiera. Y porque su hermana, lucía más feliz que nunca.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Pasaría un par de meses para que tanta terapia física hiciera efecto, Lena caminaba aun torpemente usando un bastón por lo que ella esperará fuera poco tiempo, pero caminaba.

Ella podía hablar y caminar, eso era excelente.

Más, que alucinante.

Kara se había mantenido a su lado durante todo ese tiempo, aprovechándolo al máximo para reconectar con ella y hacer las paces entre ella, Lena y Supergirl.

Más para sanar y afianzar la relación entre ellas, primero y más importante la de amigas.

La situación también había, bajado en comparación a los amigos de Kara y familia. Todavía no estaban en total equidad o confianza ciega, tal cual antes, pero iban en buen camino.

Lilian Luthor seguía a mando de todo, y para variar, eso si fue un gran shock, ella no se torció hacia sus ambiguas raíces. Sino que iba para bien.

Raro, realmente.

Pero sí ocurrió.

Sólo se necesitó la muerte de Lex y la casi muerte de su única hija, para que ella sea capaz de cambiar su ritmo de vida.

…

Ellas a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntas, no habían tenido su primer beso, ya sea por el nerviosismo de Kara, el trabajo arduo de Lena, su sin saber, su propia sanación y el no querer dañar su relación por parte de ambas.

Muchas, muchos inconvenientes, malentendidos, falta de comunicación de parte de ambas, también.

Fue así que Kara un fin de semana, quiso salir con Lena junto a sus amigos, a un día a tomar, a pasarla bien, a que Lena interactúe más con sus amigos.

A que se divierta, dada su ardua labor en terapia física, el arduo trabajo también en la DEO, en CatCo, en la policía, de cada cual.

Ufff, todos necesitaban salir, simplemente relajarse y estar con la familia.

Es así que a Kara se le ocurrió una idea que esperaba sea efectiva.

Ir a un bar un viernes por la noche, uno lleno de alienígenas, que al ver entrar a un Luthor escoltada por Kara desde atrás mirando dagas a cualquiera que la vea mal, tuvieron fácil la elección de dejarla ser.

Además, al ella no estar a bordo de LCorp y al Lillian reivindicarse y no involucrarse por el momento a cosas turbias, la misma imagen de Los Luthor cómo que se iba lavando para bien.

Eso deseaba creer Kara.

Y en fin, entraron en el bar, se fueron hacia su mesa, encontrándose ahí a Maguie y Alex quienes recibieron a Kara con un gran abrazo y a Lena con un apretón de manos.

Yeahhh así iban las cosas entre Luthor y ellas.

Lena pidió una botella de whiskey para la mesa y ron alienígena para Kara.

\- Prefiero una buena cerveza Luthor, sin ofender – Maguie

\- Naa, no hay problema – contestó Lena

Alex se acercó a su hermana y le dijo en la oreja – bien, ¿Kar cómo vamos a arreglar esto? – evidentemente notando la obvia tención.

Kara sólo se encogió de hombros, esperando a que la noche se desarrolle bien.

Ellas fueron tomando de a pocos, varios tragos, hasta que hubo un punto en que se necesitó a Supergirl y a Alex en el otro lado de la ciudad.

Kara no había tomado casi nada, sobretodo para vigilar a Lena, a quién no quiso dejar, más la emergencia apremiaba su presencia y así lo supo ella que desestimó el hecho y la dejó ir.

\- No se si sea buena idea Alex – dijo Kara preocupada por dejar a Lena junto a Maguie en un bar alienígena.

\- Vamos rápido Kar, con suerte, ambas estarán mucho más ebrias, pero en una pieza cada una – Alex dándole un apretón en el hombro a su hermana.

Y así, ambas Danvers mirándose, partieron a derrotar al villano.

Quedándose Maguie y Lena juntas, mirándose no tan ebrias.

\- Así que Lena ¿cómo estás? – pidió ella sin interés, sólo tratando de hacer conversación.

\- No te interesa realmente o sí ¿Maguie? – preguntó ella provocándola

\- No tanto, no – dijo muy tranquila ella, tomándose una copita.

\- Eso – contestó Lena divertida, levantando su copa.

Ambas no estaban en buen puerto, básicamente por la terquedad de Lena y el hecho de que no toleraba la mentira, ni un pelín. Y el sólo hecho de querer tanto a Maguie, para que al final formara grupo con esos payasos, porque así lo denominaba ella, payasos, le rompía el corazón, ay que ella había visto en ella una potencial amiga, su segunda amiga aparte de Kara, Alex no contaba ya que ella en su cabeza la consideraba "cuñada" aunque aún no se había atrevido a hacer un movimiento sobre Kara, aún.

Claro que esto último no lo dijo, porque ella tenía miedo siempre de presentarse vulnerable.

Ellas siguieron tomando en silencio.

Maguie, todavía cuidando de Lena, porque no sabía si podría aparecer cualquier tipo a molestarla sólo por su apellido, decidió empezar a tomar agua en vez de alcohol, sólo para estar más alerta. Sin darse a notar por Lena.

Lena se levantó varias copas, sólo porque podía. Ya había pasado el tiempo de terapia física y emocional. Y ella quería celebrarlo así fuera en compañía de Maguie.

\- Salud, Mag – hizo la venia ya un poco más ebria y de manera descuidada.

Maguie asintió observándola a ella y alrededor, para detectar posibles amenazas. Por más que su relación con Lena se viera afectada, ella no se perdonaría que le pasara algo a ella, bajo su guardia.

…

A medida que fue pasando el tiempo, parece que la pelea de Kara y Alex se había complicado, ya que no volvían. Maguie seguía en plan detox y Lena lo contrario ya iba por su segunda botella, sola.

Joder, sí que tenía resistencia Lena.

Bastó el error de un borracho para que todo se encendiera cómo pólvora. La mesa del costado empezó a soltar insultos descarados contra Lena, que Maguie captó al instante, pero fue realmente una botella que no se sabe de dónde salió que, al impactar ambas mesas, originó la pelea y no sólo entre ambas mesas, sino en todas, ya que una botella había sido arrojada al aire, derramándose y chocando contra todo.

\- Lena al suelo ¡ - gritó Maguie, al ver que un matón se le arrojaba, y cómo Lena no se daba cuenta de nada y seguía tomando, ella la empujó.

Y ya Lena en el suelo, Maguie empezó a pelear a puño limpio, usando sus mejores movimientos.

Lena se sentó y se apoyó en el armazón de la mesa en el suelo, y siguió tomando ahora directamente de la botella, viendo a los individuos caer, arrojarse y volar por todos lados.

\- Way, que show más mono – dijo ella al aire, mientras tomaba asintiendo a todos lados.

Cuando Maguie vió que la pelea se intensificaba, y que las probabilidades de que salieran aún más lastimadas fueran enormes, cogió a Lena y ambas entre empujones y un poco de pleito lograron llegar a la puerta posterior, saliendo al callejón, para luego dejarse caer cerca del contenedor de basura, apoyándose en el muro e increíblemente Lena seguía con su botella intacta, qué siguió tomando tranquilamente, con gritos y sonidos de la propia pelea de fondo.

\- Hey, al menos es bueno ver que no estás tan lastimada – observó y dijo Maguie a Lena, ambas sentadas juntas en el piso.

Lena tenía un corte encima del ojo, nada más, ya sea por el impacto al suelo o por la pelea al tratar de salir hacia el callejón. Al contrario de Maguie, que tenía ambas manos con los nudillos heridos y una raspadura en la mejilla izquierda.

\- Te equivocas cariño – dijo entre sorbos muy ebria.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Maguie, mirando a Lena que se tambaleaba a cada lado aún sentada, asustada que alguno de esos imbéciles halla puesto una mano sobre Lena.

\- Tú me hiciste daño, aquí – dijo señalando su corazón y con un puchero muy rico, qué fácilmente se comparaba con el puchero que hacía Kara, así de adorable.

\- ¿Cómo así? – preguntó Maguie, afectada de verla así, tan triste, ebria, tambaleándose de lado a lado.

Ella nunca había visto así a Lena Luthor, ni en sus más locos sueños. Y realmente le afectaba la vista.

\- Tú – dijo señalándola – me hiciste daño aquí – señalando su corazón – tú – otra vez la señaló – me mentiste – sentenció con su puchero rico, tratando de ser seria y fallando épicamente - ¿por qué todos me mienten Maguie? – preguntó mirando al suelo

\- ¿A qué te refieres pequeña Luthor? – preguntó con cariño, afectada de verla así, sin entender muy bien de que se trataba.

\- A qué, primero fue Andrea, ella se acercó y luego me mintió, luego mi madre Lilian, no mi mami "original", ella si me amaba, pero se murió.

A Maguie también le dolía mucho el corazón al verla así, tan vulnerable y tan dolida.

\- Después Kara se acercó y me mintió y todos ustedes también. ¿Así que, por qué Maguie?, ¿Acaso no valgo la pena? - preguntó dolida y mirándola con lágrimas no derramadas, a la par que seguía tomando whiskey de su botella.

Maguie hizo el amague de querer quitarle la botella a Lena, pero ella la escondió detrás de su espalda, ahí notó que sólo faltaban dos dedos para que se acabe, así que se la dejó tenerla.

Así que, de ahí, provenía todos sus paradigmas acerca de la "mentira". Reconoció que sí tenía fundamento. Básicamente todos los que se habían acercado a ella, en algún punto la habían traicionado, por eso su desconfianza y su aprehensión.

\- Pobre Lena – pensó Maguie al verla así, reconociendo su culpa en todo el asunto, al caminar tal cuál sobre cáscaras de huevos alrededor de ellas. Ella debió hacer más, lo reconoció.

Ellas estaban también iniciando una relación de amistad, y analizándolo bien, pues también le mintió al omitir la verdad. Ella la veía hasta cierto punto cómo una hermana, ya que todo su exterior eran puros muros con valla eléctrica, pero en el fondo, Lena era muy inocente. Ella necesitaba una hermana mayor.

Eso es una mierda – lo reconoció.

\- Lee – dijo tomando una de sus manos – yo lo siento mucho, en verdad, ¿me perdonas? – preguntó mirándola, y ayudando a acomodar unos mechones que tenía, detrás de la oreja.

Lena, levantó los hombros cómo diciendo, no sé.

\- ¿Con el tiempo? – volvió a preguntar y Lena asintió.

\- Eso – dijo haciendo un ademán con el puño con la mano que no sostenía a la de Lena.

…

Un rato más de estar ahí, el ruido de fondo se calmó, ya sea porque los asistentes se fueron, o porque terminaron de desmayarse, quién sabe.

Maguie se quedó dormida, sosteniendo la mano de Lena, ya sea por todo lo exhausto de la situación.

Y Lena se quedó mirando la botella, ahora ya acabada, moviéndola, como si de tanto moverla fuera a parecer más licor.

Media hora después, apareció Kara y Alex en el frontis del local, viendo todo destruido, las personas desmayadas, dos o tres chicos, tratando de limpiar todo. Y ahí en la mesa, dónde deberían estar sus chicas, no había nadie.

Eso las preocupó demasiado.

\- Kar usa tus rayos X, no las veo – dijo Alex muy preocupada, Kara lo hizo, escaneando cada centímetro del lugar, hasta que las vió en el callejón.

\- Están en el callejón Alex – y con eso ambas se dirigieron hacia allá, con prisa.

Encontrando a sus chicas sentadas en el piso, cerca al contenedor de basura. Maguie dormida y Lena jugando con un grillo bebé que se había encontrado por ahí, con su botella vacía al lado.

Kara y Alex se arrodillaron frente a ellas preocupadas al verlas lastimadas, pensando seriamente - ¿qué carajos ha pasado?

Alex movió a Maguie quién se levantó, dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa a su novia.

\- ¿Qué carajos ha pasado Mags? – preguntó Alex acariciando la mejilla de su novia, y ella le contó todo lo que había pasado.

\- Al menos la pequeña Luthor luce feliz ahora –señaló Maguie lo obvio ya que Lena se reía con un grillo bebé que no sabía cómo escapar, de la mano de ella, que movía continuamente jugando con él.

Y ante los ruiditos y risas de Lena…

\- ¿Estás muy ebria, cariño? – preguntó Kara con ambas manos cogiendo los hombros de su Lee.

Lena no respondió ya que seguía jugando y riendo con el grillo.

Kara entendió entonces que sí, que Lena estaba muy ebria, pero que también estaba sana, salva y feliz. Con sólo un corte sobre su ceja derecha.

Lo último era muy importante para Kara., que su Lee este bien y sea feliz.

Ambas Danvers se miraron con cariño, al ver a su novia y a Lena muy felices. Cada quién se encargó de cada una, llevándola a su respectiva casa para cuidarlas.

Kara determinó entonces, que la salida al bar había tenido un punto bueno, dejando de lado todo el desastre que había pasado.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Lena estaba un poco ebria, pero muy feliz. Kara la llevó a su casa, la ayudó a meterse en la cama y cuando casi había acabado, se inclinó hacia Lena para darle un beso de buenas noches, cuando ella la jaló a la cama diciendo – duerme Kar, sueño.

Y así lo hizo Kara aprovechando la invitación. Se cambió con la ropa de su Lee y se metió a la cama a dormir acurrucada con su princesa.

Así la encontró Lilian aún no acostumbrándose a que Super -Luthor era realmente algo poderoso y bonito, que ella no podía romper.

\- Bue, al menos no viene con la "S" de Satán, y no está manoseando a mi hija, remedo de extraterrestre – dijo con cariño, mirando la imagen y retirándose a lo suyo.

Kara lo escuchó todo y no pudo evitar soltar una risita adorable. Ella sabía que, si bien la relación no iba del todo perfecta con Lilian, al menos había un ápice de que todo iría genial.

Eso era progreso.

…

Al siguiente día Kara se despertó primero, sólo para poder ver el despertar de su Lee.

Ella hacia estos ruiditos adorables, el movimiento de su pequeña nariz, encogiéndola, sus ojitos se cerraban ante la luz , después hacía una mueca muy adorable, ella abría un ojito y luego el otro, para luego dar un gran bostezo y estirar sus bracitos, y finalmente dar una exhalación muy buena.

\- Hola Lee, buenos días – susurró Kara apoyándose sobre un brazo en la cama y el otro colocado en el torso de su Lee, viendo y sintiendo así su pecho subir y bajar con cada respiración.

\- Hey Kara – susurró ella, con un poco de dolor de cabeza.

Kara se estiró y le dio un par de pastillas y un poco de agua para que tome.

Ella al verla así, sumamente deliciosa, con su pijama de elefantitos rosas, terriblemente adorable, se preguntó así misma porque no había ido más allá con su Lee, ya saben pedirle una cita y seguir hacia adelante.

Lena la vio preocupada y pensante, viéndose muy rica con su entreceño y su puchero.

Ahhh tan bella, que ella se mordió su labio y se dijo a sí misma, a ser valiente.

Ella lo quería, esperaba que Kara también lo quisiera.

Ella se dijo a sí misma, a arriesgarse y ver que pasa.

\- ¿Kar?

\- ¿Sí Lee? – dijo mirando esos lindos y bellos ojitos.

\- Somos amigas, mejores amigas, ¿verdad? – preguntó tentando el terreno.

Kara asintió.

\- Y si te dijera que quiero salir contigo, al igual que una cita romántica ¿qué dirías? – preguntó con un atisbo de sonrisa en ella.

Kara se sorprendió mucho que Lena dijera eso, abriendo grande los ojos y su boquita, ya que ella es la que quería pedirle eso.

Pero luego pensó que si Lena se lo había pedido es que realmente quería avanzar con ella. Y ella quería eso justamente, avanzar en su relación con ella.

¿Entonces porque estaba divagando en vez de decir que sí, y ya está?

Lena veía todo su replanteo con una gran sonrisa, ya que Kara le parecía demasiado adorable para ser verdad. Ella con una manito cerró la boquita de su Kara, y acarició sus mejillas hasta que ella despabilara y el diera una respuesta.

\- ¿Y Kar? – preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior, lo cual provocó mucho a Kara.

Ella asintió feliz, diciendo después – sabes yo te lo iba a preguntar.

\- Ajam – dijo Lena – eso significa un doble positivo, lo cual es genial.

Kara asintió nuevamente – sí, mil veces sí, quiero ir a una cita contigo, pero yo la planeo – añadió muy feliz ella.

Y Lena asintió. Pensando en que esa cita sería genial. A cualquier lugar dónde fueran sería genial, ya que estaría junto a Kara.

Realmente no el importaba el lugar, podría ser en el kiosco de la esquina sentándose en el suelo y comiendo unos Cheetos, o podría ser en un sitio elegante.

\- El lugar realmente no importaba mientras estuvieran juntas – pensó ella

…

Pero primero, lo primero, desayuno, ya que era más que obvio que la pancita de Kara gruñía y ella se ponía rojo tomate, al darse cuenta que Lena se dio cuenta. Muy bella ambas.

\- A comer Kar – dijo ella y muy despacito trató de ponerse de pie. Kara quería ayudar, pero Kyle decía que Lena tenía que aprender a hacerlo sola, no importa cuanto demore, Lena tenía que practicar. A ella le tardaba un poco y eso generalmente la impacientaba, pero hoy con una cita encima, Lena estaba muy feliz y eso se notaba en su gran sonrisa.

Ella se levantó y junto a Kara se fueron al comedor a desayunar lo que había traído Lilian.

Kara después se fue a trabajar y Lena aprovechó para junto con Kyle ir a visitar a su madre en LCorp, su primera aparición por los cuarteles.

Y oh sorpresa, sorpresa, Maguie y varios agentes de la DEO estaban allí, revisando hasta el último lápiz.

Ella miró a su madre quien levantando los hombros dijo – otra revisión de rutina, mi amor – muy paciente ella.

\- Supongo que nunca dejarán de dudar del nombre Luthor – dijo ella ya acostumbrada.

\- Algunas cosas no cambian, cariño – dijo Lilian ahora tipeando en su laptop.

Lena asintió.

Maguie la miraba de reojo para ver su reacción, pero Lena muy tranquila se sentó en el sofá junto a Kyle.

Y en el momento en el que él se paró para traer aperitivos, Maguie se acercó a ella.

Ambas se sentaron en el sofá mirándose. Maguie fue la primera en romper le silencio.

\- Hola Lena, ya sabes esto es sólo trabajo, sólo rutina – dijo Maguie desestimando la importancia del caso.

Lean no habló, sólo le sonrió grande y asintió, cogiendo su mano y dándole un apretón firme.

Maguie asintió también muy feliz por todo.

Ellas tardarían en arreglar su situación, pero iban en buen camino. Alex observaba esto a cierta distancia, muy feliz también.

Así se pasó la mañana y media tarde, ella en LCorp, visitando los laboratorios y empapándose de aquello que si ella quería, podía recuperar.

…

Pasada la media tarde, Kara llegó a LCorp a recoger a Lena para su cita, y para su gran sorpresa, la llevó a su mismo departamento y a la terraza, ahí dónde ella hace ya faltando un par de meses para cumplir el año, de su gran "caída" por el tragaluz, 73 pisos exactamente, había ocurrido.

Lena volteó a mirarla con gran sorpresa en su rostro.

Allí frente a ella, una manta en el piso, una canasta con comida, almohadas, todo un picnic.

\- ¿Kara? – preguntó Lena levantando su ceja de la cual Kara se enamoró

\- Leee – dijo con gran alegría, y le tomó ambas manos entrelazándolas con las suyas – quise hacer la cita en el mismo lugar dónde empezó todo…

Lena interrumpió – Kara nos conocimos en mi oficina – muy objetiva siempre.

\- Pero tu madre está ahí, además quería hacerlo en el siguiente lugar significativo para ti, para que no recuerdes cosas malas de este lugar, sino que crees recuerdos bonitos y mejor si es conmigo – guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que Lena se ría de esa manera tan deliciosa que ella amaba.

\- Ok, entonces – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Y además te tengo una sorpresa increíble – y creyendo que Lena la iba a interrumpir ella dijo – y no Lee, es sorpresa por una razón ya lo verás.

Kara ayudó a Lena a sentarse sobre la manta con unos cojines rodeándola, ellas comieron deliciosos manjares que Kara había traído de todas partes del mundo, sólo para engreírla y verla suspirar por lo rico que sabían.

Y al pasar el tiempo, Lena comprendió la gran sorpresa de Kara recostándose sobre los cojines y viendo un atardecer maravilloso, con colores muy vivos, unos que ufff, te quitaban el aire.

Lena se quedó con la boca abierta, asombrada del poder de la naturaleza y muy agradecida de poder volver a verlo un día más, y a poder experimentar todo eso.

Kara se quedó igual de maravillada, pero también de Lena quién era impresionante bajo el gran cielo azul.

Ella se acercó suavemente a Lena, y con mucha dulzura cogió el rostro de su Lee diciendo – muchas gracias Lee por compartir esto conmigo – y con eso le dio un dulce beso en la punta de la nariz para luego quedarse juntas con las frentes unidas.

Kara se moría por su primer beso con su Lee, pero deseaba con todo el corazón que ella lo iniciara, que fuera a su ritmo tal cual ella elija.

Lena no la decepcionó, ella se separó viendo a su Kara, adorándola, sólo para volver a acercarse otra vez.

Ella fue quien inició su primer beso, muy suave al inicio, uno muy rico y especial, que fue precedido por un segundo, tercero, cuarto, etc.

Kara estaba abrumada por lo que estaba pasando, tan intenso cómo lo que sentía por Lena, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue refugiarse en el cuello de su Lee.

Cuando Lee se dio cuenta tenía a Kara acurrucada contra ella frotando su linda carita sobre su cuello y soltando pequeños besitos aleatoriamente.

Lena suspiro feliz, quién diría que ella podía tener esto, sentir esto. No podía creer que ella podía ser amada, eso la hizo sollozar, no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable. Eso lo entendió Kara quién intercambió roles con Lena y ahora era ella la que se escondía en el cuello de Kara.

Y así estuvieron un buen tiempo.

Hasta que empezó a lloviznar y Lena empezó a sonreír y luego soltar pequeñas y adorables risitas al encantarle tanto la llovizna.

Cuando se puso peor, ella le susurró a Kara "vamos adentro, ahora" sobre su oído, y ella para variar no usó su supervelocidad, sino que la cargó estilo nupcial y se puso a hacer caras tontas para hacer sonreír a Lena y hacerla sonrojar diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía así.

\- Así ¿vulnerable? – preguntó sonrojada Lena

\- Así, con una belleza que me desarma – susurró ella, viéndose muy enamorada de Lena.

Así entre risitas y tanta adoración de la una para la otra regresaron adentro, dónde Kara tenía otra sorpresa preparada, allí en el sofá había fresa con chocolate, champán, su película favorita, así fue cómo inició la segunda parte de su cita que básicamente consistía en acurrucarse en el sofá, comer postres deliciosos y ver películas mullidas.

Ellas no vieron la película, pero si comieron un poco de postres, hablaron mucho, se besaron mucho, se adoraron mutuamente.

\- Ah Lee, te puedo dar un masaje – dijo muy feliz Kara y Lena no se lo pudo negar, así que le pidió que por favor lo hiciera.

Kara abrazó a Lena y empezó a flotar en dirección al dormitorio de ella, con Lena recostada sobre ella y uso su supervelocidad para hacer vibrar su cuerpo y relajarla en todos los puntos sensibles que ella tuviese.

\- Mierda Kar- soltó Lena, muy cómoda y muy relajada. También muy sonrojada, al pensar que ella podría darle un mejor uso a la vibración de ella.

Varios gemidos y suspiros de ambas partes después, Lena se quedó dormida y Kara la colocó suavemente en su cama para luego acurrucarse con ella.

Pensando en su mente, la mejor cita del mundo, ya que Lena apreciaba mucho los detalles.

Y pensando que el día siguiente sería mejor, ya que despertaría con besos de su Lee.

Kara no dejaba de sonreír, estaba muy feliz.

Pensando también - ¿Acaso, es muy pronto para que le pida ser mi novia?

Y con ella divagando en su mente sobre cómo proponérselo y si sería tiempo de hacerlo, ya entrada la noche, su Lee se volteó a verla ahora descaradamente y muy derretida por lo hermosa que se veía su Kar. Impresionada sobretodo de la gran persona que era, del enorme corazón que tenía, sólo equiparado con su inteligencia.

\- ¿Kar? – susurró Lena

\- Sí Lee – musitó Kara totalmente embobada de cómo se veía su Lee.

\- ¿Serías mi novia? – pidió ella sonriendo enormemente pensando en que la respuesta era obvia hasta que Kara se levantó de sopetón diciendo – No Lee ¡ - casi medio gritando.

\- ¿No? – muy confusa Lena desde la cama.

\- Ohh Lee, no se vale, yo te lo iba a proponer – dijo con un gran puchero, y haciendo una rabieta tal cuál una niña pequeña, divirtiendo mucho a Lena por la escena y volviendo a respirar tranquila, ya que la respuesta sí era obvia y si no lo fuera Kara se lo explicó muy bien.

Kara flotando le dio un beso en los labios a su Lee – siempre Lee, siempre quiero estar contigo.

Ambas sellando esa promesa con un gran beso.

Ambas pensando que fue necesario su "gran caída" para que ellas tengan la relación que tienen ahora, ya que ambas pudieron poner sus prioridades en perspectiva.

Recién ambas podían verle el lado bueno a todo lo ocurrido… ellas eran novias.

Eso era una noticia increíble.

Éste es el Fin de esta historia...

Más...

El inicio de una gran vida juntas, siempre juntas.

…


End file.
